Blank Space
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Donghae akan meruntuhkan segala ketidakmungkinan untuk meraih gadisnya. Walau harus menghancurkan belenggu yang merantainya kuat/"Kau hanya milikku Lee Eunhyuk!/Haehyuk/Bad summary/GS/Chap UP!/Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Blank Space**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Semoga kalian menyukai ff saya yang ini.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, GS Hyuk!, pscho Hae! Dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+ dan bisa meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu. Kemungkinan loh ya :3

Happy Read.

.

^-^v

.

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar." Suara bel yang terdengar membuat seorang gadis segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada paket untuk nona Lee Hyukjae." Gadis itu-Hyukjae- tersenyum senang dan segera mengambil paket berukuran medium berbalut pita berwarna biru safir kesukaannya dari seorang kurir.

"Terimakasih." Hyukjae sedikit membungkukkan badannya setelah menandatangani tanda terima paket tersebut, membuat rambut cokelat madu panjangnya berayun pelan.

Menutup pintunya, Hyukjae melangkah dengan riang kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hadiah lagi dari secret admirermu eh?" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya untuk menemukan sahabatnya yang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Iya, Sungminie." Hyukjae tersenyum memperlihatkan gusi merahnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Gadis berparas manis itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan membuka paketnya dengan senandung riang. Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya.

Mata jernih Hyukjae berbinar begitu mendapati sebuah sepatu sport berwarna putih incarannya yang tidak bisa terbeli karena kondisi keuangan yang tidak memungkinkan. Belum lagi sekotak susu stroberi dan hoodie yang lagi-lagi ia inginkan. Hyukjae menjerit senang dan mendekap paketnya dengan rasa bahagia. Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat sepatu keluaran terbaru yang ia ketahui harganya sangat mahal.

"Hyukie, astaga. Bukankah ini sepatu yang sangat kau inginkan itu? Ini kan sangat mahal, bagaimana bisa?" telunjuk Sungmin mengarah pada sepasang sepatu di dekapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk semangat. Gadis itu mengambil surat yang tersedia dan membacanya bersama Sungmin.

 _Apa kau senang, bulanku?_

 _Aku tau kau sangat menginginkan sepatu ini. Tidak ada yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu, sayang._

 _Akan kuberikan apapun untukmu._

 _Aku mencintaimu Lee Eunhyuk._

 _Kau milikku_

 _-LDH__

"Kenapa si mister LDH mu ini selalu memanggilmu Eunhyuk? Apa dia tidak salah orang?" Tanya Sungmin dengan kerutan di dahi begitu selesai membaca suratnya. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan.

"Eunhyuk itu nama panggilanku saat masih kecil. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa mengetahui nama kecilku. Apa mungkin LDH ini teman kecilku?" Hyukjae menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan memasang pose berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan. Hyukjae menjerit saat Sungmin mencubit pipi putihnya dengan cukup keras.

"Ish, sakit tau."

"Hehe… maaf. Habis kau sangat imut sekali Hyukie. Andai aku pria, aku pasti sudah memakanmu sekarang juga." Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Sungmin tertawa.

"Eh tapi, apa ini tidak sedikit menakutkan, Hyukie?"

"Apanya?"

"Si LDH ini. Dalam setiap suratnya dia selalu mengklaimmu sebagai miliknya. Dia juga selalu memberikan semua yang kau inginkan dengan tiba-tiba. Apa itu tidak menakutkan? Kau kan tidak tau siapa dia? Aku takut dia mempunyai niat jahat padamu." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut mendengar perhatian sahabat terbaiknya. Sungmin sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Gadis imut itu sudah seperti kakak baginya. Hyukjae bertemu Sungmin pertama kali saat menyewa flat untuk mencoba hidup mandiri. Sungmin yang kebetulan sudah tinggal terlebih dahulu di sana banyak membantu Hyukjae hingga lama kelamaan mereka menjadi akrab seperti sekarang.

"Aku memang tidak tau siapa dia, tapi kurasa dia tidak punya niat jahat padaku. Selama 3 tahun ini dia tidak pernah mengirimkan yang aneh-aneh padaku. Malah dia selalu memberi semua yang kuinginkan. Kami bahkan tidak pernah bertemu. Dan entah kenapa aku selalu merasa terlindungi. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi itulah yang kurasakan, Minnie. Dia seperti malaikat penjagaku yang mengawasi dari jauh." Jelas Hyukjae dengan senyum manis membuat Sungmin juga tersenyum. Hyukjae memang sangat lugu. Dalam hati Sungmin berjanji untuk menjaga Hyukjae dari kemungkinan terburuk. Ia masih menaruh curiga pada LDH ini. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak tau apapun tentangnya. Yang jelas LDH ini seorang lelaki. Karena ia selalu mengklaim Hyukjae sebagai miliknya. Semoga tidak terjadi apapun pada Hyukjae, doa Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau sudah memberitau orangtuamu di Busan tentang ini?"

"Belum, tapi pasti nanti kuberitahu." Sungmin mengangguk. Gadis itu bangkit dan merapihkan bajunya.

"Ayo pergi, kita harus membeli peralatan tugas kuliah kita secepatnya. Ini sudah siang." Hyukjae mengangguk dan mulai merapihkan tempat tidurnya sementara Sungmin menunggu di ruang tamu. Jemari lentik Hyukjae terulur mengambil surat yang tadi dibacanya. Ia mengelus surat itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu memberikan segalanya untukku, kau juga selalu menjagaku. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu secepatnya. Aku… juga mencintaimu." Hyukjae menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia segera meletakkan surat itu di laci khusus tempat semua surat yang diterimanya dan segera keluar menemui Sungmin.

Selama bertahun-tahun mendapat surat-surat manis ditambah semua hal yang disukai, membuat Hyukjae tanpa sadar jatuh cinta pada secret admirer yang dipanggilnya malaikat penjaga. Mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu, tapi entah kenapa Hyukjae selalu merasa nyaman menerima surat-surat yang selalu mengklaimnya itu. Mungkin terlihat mustahil dan aneh. Tapi Hyukjae benar-benar jatuh cinta pada LDH ini. Semoga mereka bisa bertemu.

.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang. Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Aku akan membawamu dan menikahimu segera. Kau milikku yang paling berharga. My precious jewel." Sebuah seringai tersemat pada wajah seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah duduk mengawasi monitor. Ia menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan kepulan asap ke udara.

"Kau milikku Lee Eunhyuk. Selamanya!"

Satu yang tidak disadari Hyukjae adalah bahwa flatnya telah terpasang kamera tersembunyi dan alat penyadap lainnya. Tersebar di seluruh ruangan, kamar tak terkecuali. Tentu saja sang pelaku adalah LDH itu sendiri. Hyukjae sudah seperti obsesinya. Akan ia lakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan miliknya.

"Aku akan ke kamarmu malam ini," bisiknya dengan suara rendah.

.

To Be Continued

.

Hai… saya kembali membawa ff baru. Sepertinya reader sudah tau siapa itu LDH haha…

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika ingin mengetahui kelanjutan cerita ini. Mungkin ini hanya twoshoot atau threeshoot. Tidak akan panjang-panjang.

Untuk febri, nih request kamu, sebenernya bukan req juga sih karna aku juga pengen buat ff model begini. Jangan lupa THRnya ya~ :v

Okeh, jangan lupa review ya.

Terimakasih.

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Blank Space**

 **.**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, GS Hyuk! Psycho Hae! Dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+ (nyerempet M)

Happy Read~

.

.

.

"Hyukie ayo sini." Panggilan yang ditujukan membuat gadis manis bernama Lee Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan barang di etalase toko menoleh ke sumber suara. Memperhatikan barang itu sekali lagi dan bergumam pelan.

"Cantik sekali. Pasti harganya mahal."

"Hyukie…" Hyukjae segera bergegas beranjak menuju sahabatnya yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Tak mau Sungmin merajuk nantinya.

Hari sudah siang dan begitu terik. Sepasang sahabat itu kini ada di pusat perbelanjaan terkemuka di Seoul. Mencari bahan untuk tugas kuliah mereka dan juga berjalan-jalan melepas penat.

"Kau lihat apa tadi?" Sungmin bertanya begitu Hyukjae berada di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan memasuki toko pakaian yang cukup ramai dikunjungi. Membuat mereka harus berhati-hati melangkah agar tidak menabrak yang lainnya.

"Kalung," jawab Hyukjae singkat. Sungmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalung? Seorang Lee Hyukjae yang selama ini tidak pernah memperhatikkan barang-barang wanita itu sekarang memperhatikkan kalung? Luar biasa." Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya sedangkan Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ish Minnie, aku juga wanita."

"Haha… iya-iya. Aku hanya bercanda. Kalung apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kalung berbentuk bulan dan Paris. Cantik sekali, Minnie. Kau harus melihatnya." Gadis manis itu menepuk tangannya pelan dengan mata berbinar. Jarang sekali Hyukjae menaruh minat pada barang-barang yang dulu dicapnya merepotkan. Tapi bukankah itu bagus?

"Bulan dan Paris? Itu memang tipe kau sekali ya. Pantas saja kau begitu tertarik." Hyukjae mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian berwajah sedih karena tau kalau dia tidak bisa membelinya. Biaya untuk kuliahnya sedang banyak-banyaknya.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau juga pasti bisa membelinya." Seakan mengetahui kesedihan sahabatnya, Sungmin mengelus punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut, menyemangati.

"Iya, terimakasih. Omong-omong untuk apa kita di sini? Kau mau membeli pakaian?" Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Terlihat imut.

"Iya. Aku mau membeli pakaian untuk Kyuhyun. Besok hari ulangtahunnya." Hyukjae manggut-manggut. Sepasang kekasih ini memang terkenal romantis.

Dan untuk beberapa jam ke depan Hyukjae harus bersabar di tarik ke sana-kemari menemani Sungmin mencari hadiah yang pas untuk kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah semua kan? Ayo pulang, ini sudah sore."

Langit sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan tanda petang menyambut. Hyukjae menarik Sungmin untuk segera pulang, mencegah gadis imut itu kembali berpetualang di segala toko. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah bergelung nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

"Iya, sudah semua. Oh tunggu sebentar, aku ingin membeli kue itu. Kau jalan saja duluan. Hanya sebentar kok." Hyukjae menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat melangkah sementara Sungmin segera berlalu ke tempat tujuannya.

Sore itu cukup ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sekedar berjalan-jalan dan memang ingin berbelanja. Hyukjae terhuyung saat salah satu pejalan menabrak bahunya. Gadis manis itu sudah bersiap merasakan sakitnya aspal jalanan karena keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah. Tapi ia terkesiap saat lengan kekar merangkul pinggangnya erat dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat menyadari ia berada di pelukan seorang lelaki. Hyukjae memejamkan mata begitu merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menerpa kulit lehernya. Begitu menggelitik. Cukup lama berada di posisi yang intim membuat Hyukjae canggung.

"Ma-maaf, bi-bisa anda lepaskan saya?" pinta Hyukjae dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik. Lelaki itu merenggangkan pelukannya, membuat Hyukjae bisa melihat wajahnya.

Tampan sekali.

Hyukjae mematung di tempat begitu melihat paras lelaki yang memeluknya ini. Bola matanya berwarna cokelat dan terlihat sendu, kulitnya putih sedikit kecokelatan, dan semua itu dipadukan dengan helai berwarna hitam kebiruan. Oh dan jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang kini menampilkan seringai yang terlihat seksi di mata Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" jantung Hyukjae kembali berdesir begitu mendengar suara berat lelaki ini. Suaranya pun begitu maskulin.

"Nona?" Hyukjae tersentak dan segera mengangguk dengan semburat merah di wajah manisnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan begitu melihat tingkah imut Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan terimakasih sudah menolongku." Hyukjae sedikit risih karena lengan lelaki ini masihbertengger santai di pinggangnya. Apa lelaki ini sengaja?

"Ma-maaf tuan, tanganmu. Bi-bisa kau lepaskan?" lelaki itu kembali menyeringai dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menepuk kepala Hyukjae pelan.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati di tengah keramaian ini nona manis." Wajah Hyukjae kembali merona mendengarnya. Ia kembali mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Hyukjae memiringan kepalanya begitu lelaki itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Sampai nanti? Memangnya mereka akan berjumpa lagi?

"Hyukie maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Antriannya cukup panjang ternyata." Sungmin yang berlari mengejar Hyukjae menumpukkan tangannya di pundak sang sahabat seraya mengambil nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie. Ayo pulang." Sungmin mengangguk dan kedua sahabat itu berjalan pulang. Ada sedikit yang menganggu pikiran Hyukjae. Kenapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan lelaki tadi?

.

.

.

Bulan telah menuju peraduannya di singgahsananya. Para hewan malam mulai melakukan aktivitasnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Hyukjae merenggangkan tangan begitu selesai mengerjakan salah satu dari sekian tugas kuliahnya. Mengusap mata dengan punggung tangan, Hyukjae bergegas merapihkan tugasnya untuk segera beristirahat.

Begitu selesai Hyukjae segera naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya tertidur pulas. Hari ini cukup menguras banyak tenaga, tidak heran gadis itu begitu cepat terlelap.

Dalam gelapnya malam sepasang mata menatapnya intens. Dengan perlahan mendekati dan mematikan lampu kamar tersebut hingga penerangan hanya berasal dari cahaya bulan yang memantul. Seseorang yang tak bukan adalah Donghae mengamati Hyukjae dengan pandangan mendamba. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus wajah gadis manis ini yang begitu halus. Betapa ia sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Donghae merunduk untuk menggapai bibir kissable Hyukjae. Dengan penuh hasrat lelaki itu menyesap manisnya bibir yang ditawannya kini.

"Eunhyukie…" desahnya pelan dengan suara berat. Satu hal yang Donghae hafal, Hyukjae tidak akan terbangun walau di sekitarnya mengeluarkan suara yang bising kalau ia sangat lelah. Hyukjae layaknya putri tidur. Donghae bisa leluasa menyentuhnya.

Tangan kekar Donghae merambat ke pinggang Hyukjae dan meremasnya pelan. Memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Hyukjae. Mengungkungnya. Donghae melepas ciumannya sebelum melumatnya kembali dengan intensitas yang lebih dalam. Seakan tak pernah puas dengan ciuman itu. Donghae ingin lagi dan lagi. Semakin dalam, semakin menuntut. Donghae menghisap kuat bibir Hyukjae dan menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang yang terpampang indah di hadapannya. Lelaki bersurai hitam kebiruan itu menjilat bibir bawahnya dan berseringai. Dengan penuh gairah Donghae menciumi bahkan tak segan untuk mengigit dan menghisap leher indah itu. Membuat tanda kepemilikan.

"Engh…" Hyukjae mendesah pelan dan menggeliat, merasa sedikit terusik tapi tidak membuka matanya. Donghae mengamatinya dengan senyum ringan. Gadisnya ini memang sanggup membuatnya bertekuk lutut mencintainya.

Tangan Donghae merambat masuk ke dalam baju yang dikenakan Hyukjae dan mengelus punggung mulusnya dengan perlahan. Sementara bibirnya kembali mengerjai lehernya dan turun ke pundak. Menarik bajunya hingga pundak Hyukjae terlihat jelas dan tanpa ragu kembali memberikan ciuman panas membara. Bahkan dengan gemas Donghae mengigitnya. Ciumannya terus turun hingga jemari Hyukjae. Donghae menjilati satu persatu jemari Hyukjae dan mengigitinya pelan dengan penuh hasrat. Hyukjae kembali menggeliat pelan saat tangan kekar Donghae merambat ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya dengan tatapan sayu. Dalam gelapnya malam ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang di atasnya. Donghae menatapnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Hyukjae berkedip pelan masih dengan tatapan sayu. Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengelus wajahnya.

"Tidurlah, baby. Maaf aku mengganggumu." Bagaikan mantra, Hyukjae kembali menutup matanya dan terlelap dengan belaian lembut Donghae di kepalanya. Donghae terkekeh pelan. Ia menarik tangannya dan membenarkan kembali pakaian Hyukjae hingga rapih. Ia menarik Hyukjae untuk tidur dalam dekapannya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Aku akan menjagamu."

Donghae mengambil kalung dari saku celananya dan memakaikannya di leher Hyukjae. Kalung berbentuk Bulan dan Paris. Kalung yang gadisnya inginkan.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan, My Precious Jewel. My wife. Kau milikku!" bisiknya rendah di telinga dan kembali memberikan lumatan di bibir penuh gadisnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan segera membuka mata. Pagi sudah tiba dengan cahayanya yang menyusup masuk dari celah ventilasi. Pagi itu terasa aneh bagi Hyukjae. Gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari. Terasa aneh. Hyukjae merasa bibirnya seperti telah diberikan kecupan. Dan semalam… ia seperti melihat seorang tengah menindihnya dan menciuminya. Apa cuma mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera bangun dari tempat tidur. Merasa gatal, Hyukjae mengusap lehernya yang lagi-lagi terasa aneh.

Tunggu sebentar.

Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya. Ia menarik benda itu dan seketika terbelalak. Kalung! Ya Tuhan, ini kalung yang diinginkannya kemarin. Bagaimana bisa?! Hyukjae mengusap matanya dan tergesa membasuh wajahnya dengan air di kamar mandi. Siapa tau ia hanya bermimpi. Ternyata tidak. Kalung itu nyata. Dan tersampir indah di lehernya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Hyukjae kembali terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan pertanyaan. Ia yakin tidak pernah membelinya dan ia juga yakin Sungmin tidak membelinya. Semua jendela dan pintu sudah terkunci rapat, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang bisa masuk. Lalu kenapa kalung ini…

Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya pelan dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Akan ia pikirkan lagi nanti dengan Sungmin.

.

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah gadisnya yang sangat menggemaskan ketika bingung. Ia memonitori setiap pergerakan Hyukjae di manapun dan kapanpun. Termasuk saat Hyukjae melepas bajunya saat ingin mandi kini. Donghae menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara di tempat yang dipenuhi foto-foto Hyukjae dari kecil hingga dewasa. Tersebar di setiap sudut kamarnya dan juga dibeberapa sudut rumahnya. Donghae mengusap bibir bawahnya melihat setiap inchi tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun pada Hyukjae. Membuatnya menggeram rendah.

"Kau milikku Eunhyukie. Hanya milikku!"

.

.

.

.

"KAU SERIUS?!" Hyukjae menutup telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Gadis itu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin begitu selesai mandi. Mereka tengah sarapan bersama pagi ini. Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Aku serius Minnie. Ini kalungnya." Hyukjae mengeluarkan kalung di dalam kerah bajunya dan menunjukkannya pada Sungmin yang langsung menariknya. Membuat Hyukjae menjerit.

"Sungmin, sakit!"

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Sungmin memperhatikkan kalung itu dengan teliti. Benar ini kalung yang di definisikan Hyukjae kemarin. Kalung dengan bentuk Paris dan Bulan. Bagaimana bisa?

"Hyukie ini menyeramkan."

"Apanya?" Sungmin menyentil dahi Hyukjae membuahkan pekikkan gadis itu.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau selalu menganiyayaku?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya melihat Hyukjae memajukkan bibirnya. Memang terlihat imut, tapi itu tidak tepat di situasi sekarang ini.

"Astaga Hyukie, apa kau tidak berpikir ini menyeramkan? Bisa saja lelaki itu masuk ke kamarmu tadi malam. Kau yakin sudah mengunci semua pintu?" Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Sudah kok. Semua sudah terkunci, aku jamin itu."

"Lalu kenapa bisa kalung itu ada di lehermu dengan tiba-tiba. Ini sudah termasuk tindakan kriminal, ayo kita lapor polisi." Hyukjae dengan cepat meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak Sungmin, tidak usah lapor polisi. Aku sudah mengecek semua pintu dan jendela dan tidak ada yang rusak sama-sekali. Barang-barangku pun tidak ada yang hilang. Aku juga tidak apa-apa. Jadi untuk apa lapor polisi?" Sungmin sungguh gemas ingin mencubit dengan keras pipi Hyukjae. Kenapa gadis ini begitu lugu? Sekarang mungkin Hyukjae memang tidak apa-apa, tapi siapa yang menjamin ke depannya? Mengambil nafas, Sungmin menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah, tapi sekali lagi aku mendengar ada yang aneh, aku akan segera lapor polisi, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu. Paham?" Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengangguk imut. Melihatnya membuat kekesalan Sungmin lenyap begitu saja. Hahh… Sungmin memang tidak pernah bisa kesal atau marah lama-lama dengan Hyukjae.

Suara bel yang terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan sarapan mereka di flat Hyukjae. Mereka saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum Hyukjae beranjak membukakkan pintu.

"Ada paket untuk nona Lee Hyukjae." Hyukjae menerima paket itu dan segera menandatanganinya.

"Terimakasih ahjussi."

"Sama-sama. Sudah tugas saya. Kalau begitu saya pamit permisi." Hyukjae sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menutup pintunya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Sungmin begitu Hyukjae sudah duduk kembali di sampingnya.

"Tidak tau." Hyukjae mengangkat bahu dan segera membuka paketnya yang terasa lumayan berat. Matanya terbelalak begitu mendapati laptop keluaran terbaru dan juga dress cantik berwarna biru safir dari paketnya.

"Wow…" komentar Sungmin singkat. Cukup terkejut mengetahui isinya. Hyukjae mengambil surat yang terlampir dan membacanya bersama Sungmin.

 _Eunhyukie, ku harap kau bermimpi indah semalam._

 _Maukah kau bertemu denganku?_

 _Hari ini pukul 2 siang di restoran Grill5Taco._

 _Dan mengenakan gaun yang kupilihkan untukmu seorang?_

 _Aku mencintaimu, My Precious Jewel._

 _Kau milikku!_

 _-LDH-_

Hyukjae kembali membulatkan matanya. Hari ini? Ia akan bertemu dengan malaikat penjaganya? Ini bukan candaan kan? Hyukjae menjerit senang dan mendekap surat itu dengan senyuman bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang selama bertahun-tahun ini ingin ia temui.

Hyukjae pasti datang. Pasti!

"Kenapa harus jam 2? Aku ada kuliah di jam itu," protes Sungmin. Pasalnya ia juga ingin melihat si Mr. LDH ini sekaligus menjaga Hyukjae dari kemungkinan terburuk. Bisa saja LDH ini menculik Hyukjae dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya. Hei, kriminalitas semakin merajalela sekarang.

"Aku ada kuis, jadi tidak mungkin bisa membolos. Hyukie, pokoknya kau harus tahan dia sampai aku datang. Kalau dia macam-macam kau harus segera menghubungiku atau kau bisa berteriak minta tolong." Hyukjae tertawa melihat Sungmin yang panik sendiri. Yang mau bertemu LDH ini Hyukjae, kenapa Sungmin yang repot? Hihi… lucu.

"Minnie tenanglah. Iya, aku pasti menghubungimu dan berteriak keras-keras kalau dia macam-macam padaku," jawab Hyukjae sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hyukie aku tidak bercanda!"

"Iya aku tau, Minnie."

Dan wejangan berkedok obrolan itu terus berlanjut dengan Hyukjae yang dengan sabar mendengarkan semua nasehat Sungmin. Hatinya sangat senang hari ini, ia akan bertemu dengan malaikat penjaganya. Ia pasti akan berterimakasih atas semua yang telah diberikan untuknya.

Terimakasih, malaikat penjagaku.

Akhirnya tiba waktunya kita bisa bertemu.

.

Kupastikkan kau akan menjadi milikku, Eunhyukie.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Err… pendekkah? Maaf saya hanya bisa ngetik segini dulu. Dan semoga chap ini gak aneh.

Sepertinya ff ini tidak jadi threeshoot, mungkin 4 chap atau 5 chap. Harap sabar menunggu. Saya tidak punya laptop, jadi mau ngetik susah.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review~~~

Dan seperti biasa, tolong jangan mereview hanya dengan kalimat, "Next" "Lanjut" "bagus" dan sejenisnya. Kalau begitu saya tidak mau melanjutkan. Bukan apa-apa, saya sudah on fire semangat melanjutkan tapi begitu melihat review dengan hanya kalimat, "Lanjut" itu membuat saya down seketika. Tolong pengertiannya.

Terimakasihhhhh bagi kalian yang sudah mereview~~

Saya menghargai setiap review dari kalian.

#tebarcium

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kembali~

_Kei Tsukiyomi_


	3. Chapter 3

Blank Space

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Sebuah keajaiban saya dipinjemin laptop lagi sehingga bisa lanjutin ff ini. #sujudsyukur

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, GS Hyuk!, Psycho Hae!, dll Don't copy without my permission! DLDR!

Rate: M :v

Pair: Haehyuk

.

.

.

"Hyukie, ingat pesanku ya. Tahan dia selama mungkin, jangan mau jika dia menyuruhmu pergi ke suatu tempat, jangan makan dan minum pemberiannya sembarangan, segera berteriak jika dia macam-macam dan yang paling penting hubungi aku. Hyukie kau dengar tidak?" Hyukjae memajukan bibir kissablenya dan mengangguk asal dengan wajah cemberut. Sungguh, kapan sesi wejangan ini akan berakhir? Sudah hampir dua jam Sungmin menasehatinya ini-itu. Hei, Hyukjae bukan anak kecil lagi. Diberitahu sekali ia juga paham. Gadis itu menggerutu dalam hati.

"Iya Lee Sungmin aku mendengarmu. Mau sampai kapan kau berceloteh panjang lebar seperti itu? Sana berangkat, kau mau terlambat?" ucapan Hyukjae sontak menghentikkan kicauan Sungmin. Gadis yang memakai sweater pink tersebut segera melihat jam tangan berwarna senada dengan sweaternya dan memberengut. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae. Ia harus berangkat atau terancam terlambat.

"Yasudah, aku berangkat. Ingat pesanku kau harus-"

"Minnie~"

"Huft… iya-iya aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu." Sungmin mengacak rambut Hyukjae pelan dan segera berlalu dari pintu. Hyukjae melambai dan berteriak saat Sungmin sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Hati-hati." Sungmin tersenyum dan balas melambai. Hyukjae menutup pintu dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Flatnya terasa sepi setelah kepergian Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin tinggal disebelah tempatnya, tapi gadis imut itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di flatnya. Tak jarang mereka bergantian menginap.

Hyukjae mengambil kembali surat dari LDH dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah sumringah. Senyum manisnya terukir begitu kembali membaca deretan kalimat dalam suratnya. Ia akan bertemu malaikat penjaganya. Hari ini. Beruntung sekali hari ini Hyukjae tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu." Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan jam Hyukjae akan bertemu dengan malaikatnya. Sebentar lagi.

Hyukjae segera beranjak dan mengambil dress pemberian secret admirernya. Cantik. Dres itu sangat cantik. Bermodel manis dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Cocok digunakan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau pergi ke pesta. Dress itu juga tidak ketat hingga memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh. Pita berukuran sedang yang menghiasi bagian pinggangnya membuatnya semakin manis. Belum lagi warnanya, biru safir. Warna favorit Hyukjae. Bagaimana dia bisa tau selera Hyukjae? Mendekap dressnya sekilas, Hyukjae segera menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mencoba dress tersebut. Ia begitu tak sabar bertemu dengan malaikatnya.

.

.

Donghae mengusap bibir bawahnya melihat setiap lekukan tubuh Eunhyuknya yang terlihat indah. Begitu mulus dan menggairahkan. Tangan kanannya terulur mengelus permukaan layar yang menampilkan rekaman pergerakan Eunhyuk. Sorot matanya menyendu saat mengelus wajah Eunhyuk.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, sayang. Saat itu tiba, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi."

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk dengan gelisah. Onyxnya melirik sekitar. Kini ia berada di restaurant Grill5Taco. Salah satu restoran yang dimiliki member boyband ternama Super Junior. Idola Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak berharap akan bertemu idola sekaligus biasnya karena idolanya tengah menjalani Wajib Militer bersama soulmate sekaligus partner duetnya. D&E.

Suasana di sana cukup ramai yang lebih di dominasi kaum wanita. Cuaca juga cerah tidak begitu terik. Sudah 15 menit Hyukjae duduk di sana, di bagian dalam dekat jendela. Ia memperhatikan para pejalan kaki. Siapa tau salah satu diantaranya adalah malaikatnya.

Ia mengusap lehernya pelan. Hyukjae baru menyadari ada tanda kemerahan di lehernya saat berganti pakaian tadi. Apa digigit serangga? Tapi Hyukjae selalu membersihkan kamar dan tempat tidurnya. Untung saja tanda kemerahan itu tidak terlalu pekat jadi Hyukjae bisa menyamarkannya dengan make-up. Dan untung saja gadis ini menyadari saat Sungmin sudah berangkat kuliah. Kalau tidak, ia harus mempersiapkan telinganya untuk ocehan Sungmin berjam-jam kemudian. Ia tidak mau. Bisa-bisa ia tidak jadi bertemu malaikat penjaganya karena Sungmin.

Hyukjae terkejut begitu merasakan hawa dingin menerpa wajahnya. Seperti tiupan. Onyxnya membola begitu menoleh dan mendapati sebuket bunga mawar terjulur ke arahnya. Ia menengadah, menemukan lelaki tampan bersurai hitam kebiruan tersenyum charming padanya.

"Untukmu, Eunhyukie." Dengan canggung Hyukjae mengambil mawarnya dan tertunduk.

"Te-terimakasih," ucapnya pelan. Wajahnya merona begitu merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Sama-sama manis." Mata Hyukjae mengikuti pergerakkan lelaki berparas tampan yang sudah duduk di depannya. Memperhatikannya secara intens.

"Ah, kau yang kemarin menolongku kan?" telunjuknya mengarah pada sang lelaki yang tersenyum tanpa membalas pertanyaan.

"Ka-kau tuan LDH itu?"

"Namaku Lee Donghae. Tak usah panggil tuan, Eunhyukie. Cukup Hae saja. Dan ya, aku yang selama ini memberimu surat." Diperhatikan secara lekat ditambah senyum yang begitu memikat membuat wajah Hyukjae semakin merona. Ia tak menyangka LDHnya itu setampan ini. Dan dari keseluruhan wajahnya, Hyukjae sangat menyukai matanya. Mata hazel Donghae terlihat sendu dan lembut. Tubuhnya kekar dengan otot yang tercetak jelas karena memakai kemeja pas badan. Dadanya bidang dengan bahu yang kokoh. Kulitnya kecokelatan, menambah kadar maskulin pada lelaki ini. Sepertinya akan nyaman sekali bersandar di pelukannya.

Blush!

Hyukjae sontak menutup wajahnya dengan bunga ketika pemikiran itu lewat begitu saja. Ia sungguh malu. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia berpikir begitu. Sebuah kekehan pelan terdengar di lubang pendengarannya. Membuatnya mengintip disela-sela bunga yang masih setia menutupi wajah yang dianugerahi kadar manis yang melimpah.

"Eunhyukie malu, eh?" bertambah lagi hal yang disukai Hyukjae dari Donghae. Suaranya. Suaranya berat khas lelaki tapi begitu menenangkan. Donghae meraih jemari lentik Hyukjae dan dengan perlahan mengambil buket bunga yang sedaritadi menutupi wajah yang begitu membuat Donghae gila karena mencintainya.

"Jangan tutupi wajah cantikmu." Hyukjae semakin menundukkan wajahnya saat kembali mendapatkan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Tak lama Donghae memesan makanan tanpa bertanya pada Hyukjae. Begitu waiter itu pergi, Hyukjae memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Do-Donghae-ssi, apa kau mengenalku? kenapa kau memanggilku Eunhyuk? Apa kau teman kecilku?" tanyanya beruntun. Tak sabar menanti jawaban. Donghae menyeringai, hazelnya mengunci onyx di depannya. Dengan santai ia menjawab.

"Aku sangat mengenalmu, Eunhyukie. Teman kecil? Tidak, aku bukan teman kecilmu. Tapi lebih dari itu. Hubungan kita begitu dalam, baby. Sangat dalam." Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. Kalau bukan teman kecilnya lantas apa? Saudaranya? Tidak, Hyukjae mengenal semua saudara maupun sepupunya karena Hyukjae sering bertamu bersama ibunya dulu. Jadi lelaki maskulin ini tidak mungkin salah satu saudaranya.

"Lebih dalam? Apa itu? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?" Donghae terkekeh. Ia meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menciuminya dengan mata tertutup. Meresapi betapa halus dan wanginya tubuh Eunhyuknya.

"Dalam jangka waktu yang cepat kau pasti akan mengingatnya, baby." Hyukjae masih tidak mengerti dengan wajah tersipu karena perlakuan Lee Donghae ini. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya tapi tertahan oleh genggaman Donghae.

"Donghae-ssi-"

"Hae. Panggil aku Hae, baby. seperti dulu," perintahnya mutlak dengan sorot mata tajam meneduhkan yang membuat Hyukjae tak berkutik.

"Ha-Hae… bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" pintanya malu-malu. Entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa tidak asing dengan panggilan Hae itu. Seolah sudah lama ia melantunkannya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak ingat?

Donghae melepaskan genggamannya begitu waiter tiba dan menyusun makanan yang tadi dipesannya. Hyukjae membulatkan mata begitu mendapati makanan kesukaannya tertata rapi di meja. Lengkap dengan susu stroberi. Bagaimana dia bisa tau makanan favorit Hyukjae?

"Makanlah, baby. Tapi kau jangan makan seafood ini, nanti alergimu kambuh. Arraseo?" Donghae menjauhkan hidangan seafood yang tersedia agar gadisnya tidak memakannya. Hyukjae berkedip dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku alergi seafood?" Donghae tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi Hyukjae.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tau segalanya tentangmu, baby. Sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi. Ayo makan." Hyukjae menurut walau pikirannya penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Sementara itu Donghae menatapnya dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

Selesai makan mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Dengan tangan yang saling tertaut. Donghae yang memulai dan Hyukjae tidak menolak entah kenapa. Mereka jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Sudah kuduga dress ini sangat cocok untukmu." Hyukjae memperhatikkan bagaimana tangan besar Donghae membelai pita dress di pinggangnya. Jika oranglain melihatnya mungkin akan terlihat jika Donghae tengah mengelus pinggang sang gadis. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya wajahnya merona. Kenapa lelaki ini terlihat santai melakukannya?

"Hae…" panggilnya pelan.

"Hmm?" ditatap begitu intens membuat Hyukjae salah tingkah. Ia mengusap pipinya dengan sebelah tangan untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus mengatakannya.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak atas segalanya yang kau berikan padaku. Walaupun aku tidak tau kenapa kau memberikan semua itu untukku. Sungguh aku sangat berterimakasih dan ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalasmu." Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat tangan Donghae menyentuh bibirnya dan tanpa ragu mengusapnya lembut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan berterimakasih. Aku hanya memberikkan apa yang kekasihku inginkan. Itu saja." Hyukjae mematung begitu Donghae dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sudut bibirnya. Halus. Bibir tipis lelaki ini terasa halus saat menciumnya. Donghae tertawa pelan melihat gadisnya terdiam kaku. Eunhyukie neomu kiyeowo~

Donghae kembali menggengam jemari halus gadisnya dan mendudukkannya di bangku taman.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Akan kubelikan ice cream stroberi untukmu." Hyukjae terpaku menatap punggung kokoh Donghae yang menjauh. Ia menyentuh ujung bibirnya dengan debaran jantung yang berdebar kencang.

"Kekasih? Aku kekasihnya?"

Blush!

Hyukjae menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya juga terasa panas.

Gadis itu menoleh saat mendengar suara anak-anak yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. Anak itu tampak merengek pada paman penjual balon agar diberikan satu. Tapi paman itu tidak memberikkannya karena anak itu tidak membawa uang. Hyukjae berdiri dan menghampiri anak lelaki itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Adik kecil, kau mau balon yang mana?" anak itu menatap Hyukjae dengan airmata menggenang. Terlihat menggemaskan.

"Noona, aku mau balon biru itu." Rengeknya dengan suara yang terdengar imut. Hyukjae menghapus airmatanya dan mengusak kepalanya.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Paman, tolong balon birunya satu." Hyukjae berdiri dan mengambil balonnya setelah memberi uang.

"Ini untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi, arraseo?" anak itu mengangguk riang seraya menerima balon yang disukainya.

"Terimakasih Noona cantik. Namaku Jisung, aku sayang Noona." Anak itu berlari setelah mencium pipi Hyukjae kilat.

"Aigo, dasar anak-anak." Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengusap pipinya yang mendapatkan ciuman tak terduga. Ia menoleh saat merasa seseorang mendekatinya. Tampak seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenal tersenyum padanya. Hyukjae membalas dengan senyum sopan.

"Kau baik sekali, nona cantik. Jarang sekali ada yang mau berbuat baik di jaman seperti sekarang ini. Boleh tau siapa namamu?" tanyanya tak sungkan. Hyukjae sedikit mundur karena merasa tak nyaman didekati dan ditatap penuh oleh orang asing.

"Namaku Giljun, mau jalan bersamaku?" baru saja Giljun ingin meraih tangan gadis cantik di depannya, ia dikejutkan oleh lelaki yang mendorongnya kuat hingga ia tersudut di di dinding. Punggungnya mungkin akan memar karena dorongan yang diterimanya cukup kuat. Ia meringis dan begitu melihat siapa yang mendorongnya, tubuhnya membeku seketika. Itu Donghae yang menatap Giljun dengan pandangan tajam terkesan gelap yang begitu menakutkan. Tangan kekar Donghae mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Giljun yang tadi ingin menyentuh gadisnya.

"Jangan ganggu kekasihku jika tidak ingin hidupmu hancur!" bisiknya dengan suara rendah penuh ancaman. Giljun meneguk ludahnya kasar dan semakin meringis karena cengkraman Donghae semakin erat hingga hampir meremukannya.

"Sa-saya mengerti. Maafkan saya." Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi tampaknya lelaki ini tidak mau melepaskannya dengan mudah. Malah cengkramannya semakin kuat.

"Hae… sudah." Bagaikan mantra. Perintah dari suara lembut Hyukjae berhasil mengalihkan antensi Donghae.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" tanpa basa-basi Giljun langsung berlari sesaat setelah tangannya dilepaskan dari cengkraman iblis. Donghae menatapnya datar dan berbalik menghadap Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menciumi pergelangan tangannya lembut. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Eunhyuknya selain dirinya.

"Ha-Hae… aku tidak apa-apa." Donghae segera mendekap gadisnya erat dan berbisik rendah di telinga.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku, Eunhyukie. Kau milikku. Hanya milikku." Untuk sesaat Hyukjae terpaku dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Donghae yang seperti ini kenapa terasa begitu menakutkan? Ia menggeliat pelan minta dilepaskan dan Donghae menurutinya.

"Well, sepertinya ice creamnya sudah mencair." Donghae menunjuk 2 cup ice cream rasa vanilla dan stroberi yang teronggok mengenaskan di atas bangku taman. Berubah menjadi cair berkat terik matahari.

"Ayo kita beli lagi." Hyukjae hanya bisa menurut saat tangannya ditarik lembut untuk mengikuti Donghae menuju kedai ice cream.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengambil I phone silvernya begitu ada getaran, tanda telfon masuk. Dari Sungmin. Ah, ia lupa memberi kabar pada gadis kelinci itu. Dia pasti akan mengamuk. Dengan takut-takut ia melirik Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Angkat saja." Donghae berkata santai seraya meminum latte yang ia pesan. Hyukjae mengangguk dan segera mengangkat telfon. Sedetik saat ia mengangkat telfon, Hyukjae menjauhkan I phone dari telinganya.

"YA! LEE HYUKJAE! KENAPA TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU?!" Hyukjae meringis dan tersenyum kikuk pada Donghae yang menaikkan alisnya karena mendengar suara yang menggelegar tersebut.

"Maaf Minnie, aku lupa. Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku kok," bujuk Hyukjae dengan pembelaan di akhir ucapannya. Berusaha agar amarah Sungmin mereda. Hyukjae jadi merasa bersalah. Sahabatnya itu pasti khawatir dan menunggu kabar darinya, tapi dengan mudahnya ia lupa. Terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang telfon.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau di mana? Lelaki itu masih bersamamu?"

"Aku ada di restoran Grill5Taco dan ya, dia masih bersamaku."

"Tahan dia sampai aku datang. Aku segera ke sana."

"Ta-tapi Minnie-"

Sambungan terputus. Sungmin yang memutuskannya sepihak. Dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menatap layar I phonenya dengan gelisah. Bagaimana caranya ia menahan Donghae? Dia saja tidak tau kapan Donghae akan pergi. Semoga saja Donghae tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Sungmin nanti.

"Emm… Hae…"

"Tidak apa-apa jika sahabatmu ikut bergabung dengan kita. Lagipula aku juga ingin berkenalan dengannya," sahut Donghae santai dengan membelai pipi gadisnya. Hyukjae mengangguk tapi tak lama dahinya berkerut. Bagaimana lelaki ini tau yang tadi menelfon itu sahabatnya dan ingin kemari?

20 menit berlalu dan seorang gadis berpakaian pink masuk ke dalam restoran. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri untuk mencari sahabatnya. Hyukjae yang menyadari keberadaan Sungmin lantas melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil Sungmin. Sungmin terpaku begitu sampai di samping Hyukjae. Tatapannya lurus memperhatikkan lelaki yang demi apapun sangat tampan duduk santai di sebelah sahabatnya. Inikah si Mr. LDH itu?

Hyukjae melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Sungmin yang masih terdiam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka melihat Donghae.

"Minnie, hei…"

"H-huh? Ah, maaf." Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung menyadari sifat anehnya barusan. Gadis itu segera duduk di depan Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Halo, kau pasti sahabat Eunhyukie, senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Lee Donghae. Terimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu menjaga kekasihku." Donghae mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum mempesona yang bisa membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut untuknya. Hyukjae membulatkan mata begitupun Sungmin. Kekasih? Dengan ragu Sungmin membalas uluran tangannya dan berjabat tangan.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padamu. Tentu kau tidak keberatan kan?" Donghae mengangguk paham. Tentu saja.

"Silahkan." Donghae memberikan gesture agar Sungmin melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa tau nama kecil Hyukjae? Dan kenapa kau selalu mengirim barang-barang untuk Hyukjae? Satu lagi, kenapa kau selalu mengklaim Hyukjae sebagai milikmu?" Hyukjae melebarkan bola matanya begitu mendengar serentetan pertanyaan Sungmin yang straight forward. Sungmin memang bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi. Untuk yang satu itu terkadang Hyukjae mengacungkan jempol untuknya.

Donghae terkekeh pelan dan menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata Sungmin yang berpendar penuh keingintahuan.

"Well, sepertinya kau tipe orang yang langsung ke inti. Pertama, aku adalah Lee Donghae, kedua, karena aku bagian dalam hidup Hyukjae, ketiga, aku hanya memberikan apa yang dinginkan kekasihku, terakhir, karena Lee Hyukjae memang milikku. Apa itu meredakan keingintahuanmu, nona?" ada senyum saat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya. Wajah Sungmin mengeruh.

"Jawaban apa itu? Itu sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun. Lagipula, sejak kapan Hyukjae jadi milikmu. Dia saja tidak mengenalmu," balas Sungmin sengit dengan mata menyipit curiga. Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam tidak tau ingin membalas apa. Ia serahkan semuanya pada Sungmin. Lagi-lagi hanya kekehan yang terdengar.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang kami. Cepat atau lambat Eunhyukie akan mengingatku. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau. Aku tidak akan melukai atau berbuat jahat pada Eunhyuk. Tidak akan pernah. Kau bisa tenang, kau juga bisa memegang ucapanku. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusan kami lagi? Aku akan berterimakasih untuk itu." Sungmin tersentak dan merasa tertohok. Ya, dia memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang Hyukjae. Yang ia tau Hyukjae adalah sahabat yang telah ia anggap adik sendiri. Dan Sungmin mempunyai kewajiban untuk menjaga Hyukjae dan dia di sini untuk alasan itu. Melihat dari sorot matanya, Sungmin yakin Donghae mengatakan yang sejujurnya, dari sikapnya pun tampaknya Donghae malah akan melindungi Hyukjae. Tapi Sungmin tidak boleh percaya begitu saja. Ini janggal. Bagaimana lelaki itu dengan mudahnya masuk ke kehidupan Hyukjae sedangkan gadis itu sendiri tidak mengenalnya?

"Well, Donghae-ssi anggap saja aku tidak bisa memegang kata-katamu karena tidak ada bukti konkret. Siapa yang tau ke depannya? Mungkin sekarang kau tidak melukai Hyukjae, tapi lain kali? Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang tau ke depannya seperti apa. Kuharap kau memakluminya, sudah banyak motif kejahatan yang merebak di jaman sekarang ini, kau tau." Sungmin melipat tangan di dada berusaha bersikap tenang sedangkan sang lelaki tetap bersikap santai dengan jari tangan yang mengelus punggung tangan Hyukjae.

"Aku memakluminya, Sungmin-ssi. Itu terserah padamu, yang jelas aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu. Aku tidak akan melukai orang yang kucintai." Sungmin melotot sedangkan Hyukjae bersemu saat dengan santainya Donghae mencium kening Hyukjae dan mengendus pipinya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sungmin segera berdiri dan mengebrak meja. Teriakannya membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian customer yang lainnya. Sungmin tidak peduli dengan itu.

"Apa? Aku hanya mencium kekasihku. Ada yang salah?" Donghae menjawab santai masih dengan wajah yang berjarak dekat dengan gadisnya.

"Kau!"

"Mi-Minnie, sudahlah. Kita jadi tontonan yang lainnya."

"Tapi Hyuk-"

"Minnie…" Sungmin mengalah. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Sungmin kembali duduk dengan tatapan tajam tertuju pada Donghae yang berseringai padanya. Lelaki ini berbahaya, pikir Sungmin.

"Apa kau juga yang memberikan kalung itu pada Hyukjae?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada kalung yang tersemat di leher jenjang Hyukjae, sedangkan Hyukjae sendiri langsung memegang kalungnya karena baru teringat. Donghae tersenyum simpul mendapati tatapan menuntut dari 2 gadis ini.

"Ya aku yang memberikannya."

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau menyusup ke kamar Hyukjae?!" Sungmin kembali berdiri dengan pandangan paling menusuk.

"Anggap saja itu adalah magic, Sungmin-ssi." Dengan cepat Sungmin menarik kerah kemeja Donghae dan berbicara dengan suara rendah.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku Lee Donghae-ssi, jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar!" Donghae tersenyum simpul, meraih tangan Sungmin dan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan pelan.

"Mi-Minnie," Hyukjae bersuara pelan berusaha mendapat perhatian. Dia harus menenangkan Sungmin atau akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Tenanglah nona. Sekarang kau lihat Eunhyuk, apa dia terluka, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Kau-"

"Sungmin sudahlah…"

"Tapi Hyuk-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Melihat manik Hyukjae yang menatapnya sendu penuh permohonan, akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

"Aku masih mencurigaimu Lee Donghae, ingat itu," ancamnya serius.

"Tentu. Akan kuingat." Jeda sejenak yang dipenuhi kecanggungan di antara mereka hingga Donghae bersuara.

"Ini sudah sore, mau kuantar pulang? Aku membawa mobil sekarang."

Dan di sore hari yang sejuk Donghae mengantarkan Hyukjae dan Sungmin pulang dengan mobil merah miliknya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berdiri di depan Donghae setelah mereka sampai di flatnya dan Sungmin. Sungmin sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke flatnya yang bersebelahan dengan Hyukjae karena banyak tugas yang menanti. Sebenarnya gadis berambut hitam panjang ini ingin sekali menemani Hyukjae hingga Donghae pergi, tapi tugasnya mendesak harus segera diselesaikan. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Hyukjae, Sungmin berjanji akan menghajar Lee Donghae sekuat yang ia bisa. Jangan remehkan penampilan Sungmin yang sangat imut dan feminim. Nyata-nyatanya ia pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, yang jika kau berani mengusiknya saat itulah kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Terimakasih Hae. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku, baby." setelahnya ada jeda sejenak di antara mereka. Hyukjae mengamati Donghae yang terlihat jauh lebih tampan saat sinar senja menyorotinya. Telaga cokelat miliknya menatap teduh dirinya. Hanya dirinya. Seakan tidak ada yang lebih berharga dibanding Hyukjae. Ditatap sedemikian rupa membuat jantung gadis ini berdetak dalam tempo cepat. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara detakkannya sendiri.

"Hae… kenapa kau selalu menyebutku… milikmu?" tanyanya dengan malu-malu, pandangannya terpaku pada alas kaki mereka, berusaha tidak menatap mata Donghae. Donghae tersenyum lembut, dengan perlahan mengangkat dagu Hyukjae memerangkap mata hitam itu agar menatapnya.

"Kau memang milikku, Eunhyukie. Sejak dulu. Hanya milikku." Donghae menyatukan dahi mereka dan dengan perlahan mencium pipi Hyukjae yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Aku akan memperjelas hubungan kita. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, ah tidak, istriku?" istri? Menjadi istri Donghae, malaikat penjaganya?

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae. Aku gila sekali jika tidak melihatmu." Bibir Donghae menelusuri setiap inchi wajah porselen gadisnya. Menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam seakan ia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Hyukjae memejamkan mata saat dengan sengaja Donghae menjilat rahangnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Ia meremas pundak Donghae begitu bibir tipis lelaki ini terus turun menuju lehernya. Mencium dan menghisapnya dengan cara yang begitu sensual. Kalau saja Donghae tidak memeluk pinggangnya mungkin Hyukjae sudah jatuh karena tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Sentuhan Donghae membuatnya merinding sekaligus terlena.

"Haeh…"

"Kau kekasihku dulu, sekarang, dan juga nanti," klaimnya dengan nada yang sangat posesif bahkan jemarinya meremas gemas pinggang Hyukjae. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan karena tidak bisa menjawab. Bagaimana mau menjawab jika Donghae masih betah mengerjai lehernya yang sungguh membuat Hyukjae terlena.

"LEE HYUKJAE CEPAT MASUK!" teriakan Sungmin yang menggelegar membuat Hyukjae tersentak. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Donghae yang masih setia menatapnya. Bagaimana Sungmin tau kalau ia belum masuk?

"Sahabatmu itu peka sekali ya," ucap Donghae retoris. Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Masuklah, dan segera beristirahat. Aku tau kau lelah." Dan kecupan manis di dahi Hyukjae mengakhiri pertemuan mereka hari itu.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Hyukjae tampak sibuk dengan rutinitas perkuliahan. Belum lagi banyak tugas yang dengan senang hati diberikan dosen padanya dan mahasiswa lainnya. Sungguh tidak manusiawi, umpat para mahasiswa pada dosen yang memang sering sekali memberi banyak tugas dalam jangka waktu singkat. Hyukjae merebahkan kepalanya di meja meratapi nasibnya yang tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak beberapa hari ke depan. Belum lagi Hyukjae tidak menguasai mata kuliah yang satu ini. Dengan lesu Hyukjae membereskan peralatan kuliahnya dan segera pulang menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sungmin mendapat jadwal sore hari ini, jadi mereka tidak bersama.

Begitu sampai di dekat gerbang Universitas perhatian Hyukjae terpusat pada sekumpulan mahasiswi yang bergerombol entah mengerubungi apa. Didorong rasa penasaran Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat ada apa gerangan.

Onyxnya membulat begitu mendapati seseorang yang dikenalnya bersandar santai dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya memegang rokok yang kini dihirupnya.

"Donghae…" panggilnya pelan masih cukup terkejut melihat Donghae ada di Universitasnya. Indera pendengaran Hyukjae bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari sejumlah wanita yang mengagumi betapa tampan dan maskulinnya Donghae. Padahal Donghae hanya memakai kaus putih dilengkapi jaket kulit hitam membalut tubuh kekarnya. Tapi pesona lelaki ini memang tidak main-main.

"Hei, Baby." Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi mencium pipi gadisnya gemas. Hyukjae menjerit tertahan begitu juga dengan sejumlah mahasiswi yang masih memperhatikkan, saat bibir tipis Donghae menyentuhnya. Donghae tertawa pelan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya sayang.

"Ha-Hae kenapa bisa di sini?"

"Aku menjemputmu untuk berkencan, baby."

"Ke-kencan? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan," jawab Hyukjae lesu dan Donghae tidak suka melihat wajah gadisnya murung. Ia mengangkat dagu Hyukjae.

"Mau kubantu? Ayo kita kerjakan di rumahmu." Donghae akan melakukan apapun agar gadisnya bahagia.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Hae." Mendengarnya sontak Hyukjae memeluk Donghae karena senang ada yang membantunya. Sadar, Hyukjae langsung melepaskan pelukkannya dan berdeham kikuk. Donghae hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Hae, kau merokok?" tanyanya dengan raut tidak suka melihat rokok terselip di jari Donghae.

"Terkadang. Kenapa, kau tidak suka?" Hyukjae mengangguk tegas.

"Aku tidak suka. Rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Jadi Eunhyukku tidak suka melihatku merokok?"

"Iya." Donghae menarik sudut bibirnya menciptakan lengkungan ke atas. Tanpa basa-basi ia membuang semua rokok yang dimiliki ke tempat sampah dengan santai lantas menatap Hyukjae yang terkejut.

"Jika Eunhyukku tidak suka, tidak akan kulakukan lagi. Permintaanmu adalah perintah bagiku, tuan puteri." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sudut bibir Hyukjae sekilas. Mengabaikan pekikkan para mahasiswi di sana. Lelaki itu mengamit tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

"Mana yang tidak kau mengerti, baby?" kini Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah berada di ruang tamu flatnya dengan buku yang terbentang. Hyukjae memperhatikkan Donghae dengan wajah yang memerah. Lelaki ini sudah melepas jaketnya hingga menyisakan kaus putih pas badan yang melekat di tubuhnya. Otot bisepnya menyembul dan dada bidangnya tercetak jelas. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa hawa disekitarnya terasa panas. Dan ada hal mengejutkan yang baru disadarinya. Donghae memiliki tato di lehernya. Tato berbentuk ukiran-ukiran yang tidak dimengertinya. Jika oranglain yang mempunyai tato tersebut mungkin akan terlihat kampungan dan juga berlebihan. Tetapi lelaki ini menyandang tato tersebut dengan begitu elegan. Seperti tato itu memang harus digunakannya. Donghae semakin terlihat seperti predator yang berbahaya. Auranya begitu kuat, berbahaya dan juga…sensual. Hyukjae tidak yakin mampu berkonsentrasi di dekat Donghae.

"Baby?"

"Ya-yang ini. Aku cukup buruk dalam fisika." Hyukjae dengan malu-malu mengulurkan buku tugasnya. Donghae tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang sederhana agar gadis ini mengerti dengan cepat. Hyukjae memperhatikkan dengan seksama walau konsentrasinya sedikit goyah karena wangi tubuh Donghae yang begitu maskulin menusuk indera penciumannya. Hyukjae mengeleng pelan dan kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya. Ternyata Donghae sangat pintar. Pengetahuannya luas. Membuat Hyukjae semakin mengaguminya.

.

Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae lembut dan mendudukkan gadis manis ini di pangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Hyukjae erat, sedangkan tangan lainnya tetap membantu Hyukjae mengerjakkan tugasnya.

"Do-Donghae…"

"Hmm?"

"Bi-bisa kau turunkan aku?" pinta Hyukjae dengan suara pelan nyaris berbisik karena malu. Donghae menggeleng.

"Tidak mau."

"Hae…"

"Biarkan seperti ini, baby. aku ingin memelukmu dan mencium aromamu."

Blush!

Ucapan Donghae sukses membakar wajahnya. Apa Donghae memang senang menggoda seperti ini? Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak ingin Donghae memperlakukan wanita lain seperti dirinya menyeruak keluar. Hyukjae hanya ingin dirinya yang diperlukan manis seperti ini oleh Donghae. Hanya dirinya. Apa sekarang Hyukjae terlihat posesif?

"Hei baby, kau mendengarku?" Hyukjae terlonjak kaget saat Donghae berbisik di telinganya dan tidak segan-segan menjilat telinganya sensual. Donghae terkekeh, tangannya dengan sayang mengelus kepala gadisnya gemas.

"Kau melamun hmm?"

"Ti-tidak, maksudku iya, ah sudahlah." Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, merasa malu karena tertangkap basah tengah melamun.

"Kau lucu sekali, baby. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, bolehkah?"

"Ish Hae…"

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

"Ijinkan aku, Eunhyukie," pinta Donghae dengan sorot mata yang menatapnya intens. Hyukjae menunduk dan mengangguk perlahan tanda mengijinkan. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan segera meraup bibir yang sedari tadi mengundangnya untuk diberi kecupan memabukkan. Hyukjae merona saat bibirnya ditawan dengan lembut dan mata mereka bertemu. Hyukjae menutup matanya begitu merasakan bibir bawahnya dihisap dan digigit pelan. Donghae mengarahkan tangan Hyukjae agar mengalung di lehernya sementara lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggang ramping gadisnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyukie. Sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun," desah Donghae tepat di bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka. Menghantarkan gelenyar panas pada tubuh keduanya.

"Haeh… ngh…" Hyukjae meremas helai hitam kebiruan Donghae saat bibir Donghae bergerilya di leher dan terus turun ke bahunya. Menjilat dan menghisap penuh gairah. Tak segan untuk memberi tanda kepemilikkan bahwa Hyukjae adalah miliknya. Hyukjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Donghae. Merasa begitu lemas akan sentuhan lelaki ini.

"Haeh… jangan…" Hyukjae menahan tangan Donghae yang sudah merambat kebagian bawah tubuhnya yang sangat sensitive dengan pandangan sayu. Donghae menatapnya dalam. Mencium bibir dan lehernya sekali lagi kemudian terkekeh.

"Baiklah, sayang. Maafkan aku. Ayo kita belajar lagi." Donghae membenarkan pakaian Hyukjae dan bersiap melanjutkan mengajari gadisnya.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat gadisnya tertidur di bangku yang sedari tadi mereka pakai untuk belajar. Wajahnya tenggelam di lengan yang ia tumpukan di atas meja. Gadisnya ini pasti lelah. Donghae mengangkat Hyukjae bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar. Dengan perlahan ia baringkan Hyukjae di tempat tidurnya. Donghae mengambil tempat di samping Hyukjae agar leluasa menikmati wajah manisnya. Donghae merunduk untuk menggapai bibirnya, menciumnya sekilas. Tanpa suara melepas semua pakaian Hyukjae hingga pakaian dalam. Ia mengambil baju tidur dari lemari dan segera memakaikannya pada Hyukjae. Lelaki ini tersenyum saat Hyukjae menggeliat karena jemari Donghae mengelus dan kadang meremas bagian tubuhnya. Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menciuminya begitu selesai memakaikan baju tidur bermotif stroberi pemberiannya dulu.

"Tidurlah baby, aku akan menjagamu." Sepanjang sore menjelang malam itu Donghae dengan setia menemani kekasih hatinya. Menjaganya agar tertidur dengan lelap tanpa gangguan.

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu dari saat Donghae mengajari dan membantunya menyelesaikan tugas. Malam harinya ia terbangun sendirian dan menatap bingung pakaian yang dikenakan. Seingatnya ia belum mengganti baju dan masih berada di ruang tamu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia bisa tidur nyenyak di tempat tidurnya lengkap dengan selimut yang menghangatkannya?

Hari ini Hyukjae tampak tidak begitu sehat. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. Berkali-kali Hyukjae berhenti melangkah karena sakit kepala yang menyerangnya. Gadis ini dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Langit mulai menggelap dan Hyukjae tidak tau bisa sampai dengan selamat atau tidak. Ia menutup matanya saat sakit kepala menyerangnya kembali. Begitu menyakitkan. Hyukjae hampir ambruk jika tidak ada yang merengkuhnya. Hyukjae mendongakkan kepala dan bisa melihat Donghae yang sekarang mengangkatnya bridal style. Ia malas berpikir bagaimana lelaki ini bisa ada di sini di waktu yang tepat. Sakit kepalanya semakin menyiksa. Hyukjae merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae dan bergumam pelan.

"Hae… sakit…" Donghae mencium puncak kepalanya dan mempercepat langkah ke parkiran di mana mobilnya berada.

"Tahan, baby." Donghae membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan Hyukjae di pangkuannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia segera melaju meninggalkan Universitas.

.

.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke rumahnya dan membaringkan gadisnya di ranjang king size berseprai satin miliknya. Ia tidak memulangkan Hyukjae ke flatnya.

"Kyuhyun, urus Sungmin. Jangan sampai dia mengunjungi flat Eunhyuk." Donghae memutus sambungan telponnya begitu selesai memberi perintah pada bawahannya. Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau Sungmin mencampuri urusannya sekarang. Kalau Sungmin tau Eunhyuk sakit, mungkin gadis itu akan membawanya pulang dan merawatnya. Tidak! Donghae tidak akan menyerahkan Eunhyuknya pada siapapun.

Perhatian Donghae kembali teralih saat Eunhyuk menggeliat resah dengan keringat dingin yang semakin banyak. Wajahnya tampak tersiksa. Tanpa membuang waktu Donghae segera mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres Eunhyuk dan mengambil obat.

Donghae meletakkan sebaskom kecil air hangat dengan handuk kecil di dalamnya. Dengan perlahan Donghae membuka pakaian gadisnya hingga benar-benar naked dan mulai membasuh tubuh Eunhyuk. Donghae tidak melewatkan seinchi pun bagian tubuh mulus Eunhyuk untuk dibasuh. Termasuk saat dengan santai tangan Donghae masuk ke sela paha dalam Eunhyuk yang begitu halus. Begitu selesai Donghae memakaikan selimut tebal setelah memakaikan pakaian pada gadisnya. Piyama hitam miliknya yang kebesaran di tubuh Eunhyuknya.

"Baby, minum obatmu." Hyukjae menggeliat resah dengan mata tertutup. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan badannya panas. Donghae menaruh obatnya di pangkal lidah tanpa menelannya dan meminum air lalu segera menangkup wajah gadisnya dan menyalurkan obat melalui mulut. Donghae mengelus pinggangnya lembut berusaha membuat Hyukjae rileks dan menerima obatnya. Dan berhasil. Obatnya diterima Hyukjae. Tapi sepertinya kelembutan bibir Hyukjae membuat Donghae lupa diri. Donghae tidak langsung melepas tautan bibirnya melainkan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Bahkan tanpa ragu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menelusuri mulut Hyukjae.

"Nghh.." lenguhan Hyukjae menyadarkannya. Donghae menghisap bibir itu sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya.

"Obatnya akan segera bekerja. Tidurlah, baby." Donghae membaringkan diri di samping Hyukjae dan memeluknya erat. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Hyukjae dan menciumi wajahnya.

Donghae tidak tidur. Semalaman ia menjaga Hyukjae. Mengganti kompres dan memberinya obat. Karena panas tubuh Hyukjae belum turun dan masih sangat tinggi, Donghae menanggalkan piyamanya. Menutupi tubuh gadisnya hanya dengan selimut tebal dan kembali memeluknya erat.

"Cepatlah sembuh, baby. Sejak dulu saat kau sakit, selalu saja membuatku cemas. Kau ini kalau sakit pasti cukup parah. Melihatmu tak berdaya membuatku tersiksa. Cepatlah sembuh, sayang." Hyukjae kembali menggeliat pelan dan tanpa sadar menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae.

"Hae Hae… Hyukie takut…" gumam gadis itu pelan, seperti igauan. Mendengar panggilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya membuat Donghae mengeratkan pelukan dan berbisik.

"Hyukie jangan takut. Hae ada di sini." Wajah Hyukjae tampak lebih rileks setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat yang biasa didengarnya sewaktu kecil dulu.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun di pagi hari yang terlihat cerah. Ia duduk dan sedikit meringis karena kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tapi sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bunyi suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Itu Donghae yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana keadaanmu, masih pusing?" Hyukjae hanya terdiam memperhatikkan Donghae yang mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Hae, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" ia memperhatikkan sekitarnya. Sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya. Dinding kamar ini berwarna putih, tidak biru seperti kamarnya. Di mana dia sekarang?

"Aku di mana?"

"Kau di rumahku. Tenang saja, kau aman di sini. Sekarang ayo makan dulu dan setelah itu minum obat." Donghae mengambil semangkuk bubur yang tadi diletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Meniupnya pelan karena masih ada uap yang mengepul, Donghae menyuapkannya untuk Hyukjae yang menerimanya. Setelah cukup, Donghae memberi air minum dan menyodorkan obat yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala.

"Aku tidak mau minum obat, pahit."

"Kalau tidak minum obat kau tidak akan sembuh, sayang."

"Tidak mau!"

"Eunhyukie ayolah."

"Hae…" Donghae menghela nafas. Gadisnya ini sedari kecil memang susah sekali minum obat. Membuat Donghae harus memutar otak agar obatnya diminum. Sepertinya dengan cara kemarin tidak buruk juga. Donghae menaruh pil obatnya di pangkal lidah, menegak air dan dengan cepat menyalurkan obatnya melalui bibir. Hyukjae terlonjak kaget. Donghae tidak melepaskan tautan bibirnya hingga Hyukjae benar-benar menelan obatnya. Mau tak mau Hyukjae menelannya dan meringis begitu rasa pahit melanda indera pengecapnya. Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia mengulurkan buah stroberi yang langsung dilahap Hyukjae.

"Nah begini lebih baik. Sekarang istirahatlah, kau masih membutuhkannya."

"Kuliahku?"

"Aku sudah mengurusnya."

"Sungmin?"

"Sudah kuurus juga. Jangan banyak tanya lagi dan segeralah tidur atau kutiduri,"ancam Donghae dengan wajah serius. Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ish, aku kan hanya bertanya." Hyukjae menarik selimut untuk kemudian terdiam begitu menyadari pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan piyama kebesaran berwarna hitam yang mengekspose bahunya. Pandangannya semakin horor saat merasakan ia tidak memakai pakaian dalam. Hanya piyama ini saja.

"Do-Donghae, siapa yang menggantikan pakaianku?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja aku," jawabnya kelewat santai. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya.

"MWO?!"

"Kau tau? Kau sangat seksi saat menggeliat dengan tubuh naked. Membuatku harus menahan diri kuat-kuat." Itu saja dan segala macam benda yang terjangkauanya ia lempar ke arah Donghae yang sudah berlari.

"LEE DONGHAE PABOO!"

.

.

Hyukjae sudah sembuh dan Donghae berniat mengantarkannya pulang. Gadis ini masih setia bersedekap dengan wajah cemberut di dalam mobil merah Donghae. Ia masih kesal dengan Donghae masalah pakaiannya. Donghae sudah menjelaskan kalau yang menggantikkan pakaiannya itu bibi pengurus rumah Donghae. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega tapi masih kesal. Oh andaikan Hyukjae tau kalau Donghaelah yang benar-benar menanggalkan pakaiannya dan meraba tubuhnya bahkan ke bagian yang paling intim. Mungkin Donghae sudah babak belur sekarang.

"Baby ayolah, jangan marah lagi. Maafkan aku, ne?" Hyukjae memalingkan muka dan menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat menggelikan. Haruskah ia memaafkannya sekarang atau mengerjainya dulu?

"Tidak mau, turunkan aku."

"Kau mau lari dariku?"

"Iya." Tantang Hyukjae, menahan tawanya dalam hati. Hyukjae tak mengira Donghae menghentikkan laju mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dan menatapnya tajam. Tanpa membuang waktu menarik tangan Hyukjae agar duduk di pangkuannya dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan. Hyukjae menelan ludah gugup melihat hazel Donghae yang menggelap menatapnya intens.

"Ha-Hae…"

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku. Kau milikku Lee Hyukjae. Hanya milikku!" Donghae menciumnya dengan ciuman yang begitu menuntut, tak membiarkan Hyukjae lepas darinya sedikitpun. Hyukjae mengerang dan menahan bahu Donghae tapi kekuatan lelaki ini begitu kuat.

"Haeh…"

"Katakan kalau kau tidak akan lari dariku, sayang," perintah Donghae dengan suara yang begitu dingin. Hyukjae mengangguk dengan debaran jantung yang berpacu cepat. Donghae yang seperti ini terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"I-Iya, aku tidak akan lari darimu. Aku milikmu Hae." Donghae menyeringai dan menciumi leher gadisnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Ya, sayang. Kau milikku." Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae dan mengelusnya. Ia tersenyum lembut menyadari Hyukjae tampak takut.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti takut. Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Aku hanya begitu takut kehilanganmu. Maafkan aku ya." Melihat sorot mata Donghae yang menyendu meluluhkan hatinya. Ia mengangguk dan segera memeluk Donghae. Merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah bercanda keterlaluan. Aku tidak akan lari darimu, Hae." Donghae balas memeluk gadisnya. Hyukjae menengadahkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan Donghae. Secara perlahan memajukkan wajahnya dan mencium Donghae terlebih dahulu. Sebuah ciuman yang lugu dan begitu manis tanpa nafsu.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae. Eunhyukieku."

.

.

"Tunggu sebentar." Hyukjae bergegas menuju pintu karena ada yang membunyikan belnya. 2 hari sudah berlalu. Saat Donghae mengantarnya pulang Sungmin sudah menunggunya dengan wajah garang. Sungmin tidak tau Hyukjae sakit. Ia begitu disibukkan dengan tugas kuliahnya yang sudah memasuki semester terakhir dan juga Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa tidak mau ditinggalkan. Saat Hyukjae masuk, Sungmin menatap Donghae tajam penuh rasa curiga dan mengancamnya jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukjae maka ia akan dengan senang hati menghajarnya. Donghae tersenyum santai menanggapinya dan segera pamit pulang.

Onyx Hyukjae membulat saat mendapati kedua orangtuanya berdiri santai dengan senyum hangat tepat dihadapannya.

"Astaga, eomma, appa. Kenapa kalian bisa di sini? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Hyukjae merentangkan tangan dan masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat ibunya. Leeteuk-ibunya- hanya tertawa pelan dan mengelus-elus kepala putri tersayangnya dan sesekali menciuminya.

"Aigo, apa putri eomma tidak senang kami menemuinya?"

"Tidak begitu eomma, appa, kalau kalian mengabariku aku pasti akan menjemput kalian." Kangin-ayahnya- mengelus puncak kepala anaknya gemas.

"Baiklah. Apa kau tidak mau menyuruh kami masuk?" Hyukjae memberikan cengiran manisnya pada appanya yang membawa satu tas besar.

"Ayo masuk eomma, appa. Kalian duduk saja dulu aku akan membuatkan minuman." Setelah memastikan orangtuanya sudah duduk nyaman di sofa, Hyukjae sedikit berlari ke arah dapur karena terlalu bersemangat. Hei, ia sangat merindukkan kedua orangtuanya.

Tak berapa lama Hyukjae kembali membawa 3 gelas minuman dingin.

"Silahkan eomma, appa."

"Kau ini, seperti dengan siapa saja. Kami bisa mengambil minum sendiri, nak." Hyukjae tersenyum dan kembali bergelayut di lengan ibunya manja.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Lagipula hanya minuman. Ayo diminum, appa."

"Iya-iya, anak manja."

"Appa~" Leeteuk dan Kangin tertawa melihat putrinya cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Mana Sungmin?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Biasanya Sungmin selalu ada bersama Hyukjae.

"Minnie ada kuliah sekarang. Eomma dan appa kenapa ke sini? Tidak ada masalah, kan?"

"Tidak ada masalah. Kami hanya merindukkanmu Hyukie," jawab Kangin dengan senyum lembut.

"Aku juga merindukkan kalian~"

Cukup lama mereka berbincang-bincang melepas kerinduan karena sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Keputusan sang anak yang ingin hidup mandiri membuat mereka terpisah. Mereka bisa apa jika sang anak sendiri bertekad ingin mandiri dan tidak mau menyusahkan orangtua?

"Appa dan eomma akan menginap? Benarkah?" Leeteuk dan Kangin mengangguk dan tertawa pelan melihat Hyukjae tersenyum senang dengan binar bahagia di matanya.

"Iya, Hyukie. Kami akan menginap. Lagipula kami masih merindukkan putri kecil kita ini." Hyukjae menjerit senang dan segera memeluk mereka.

"Terimakasih eomma, appa…" hanya elusan di punggung dan kepalanya sebagai balasan yang diterimanya.

"Hyukie, omong-omong darimana kau mendapat barang-barang itu?" Kangin menunjuk laptop putih keluaran terbaru yang berada di atas meja, dan sepatu-sepatu sport yang ia tau pasti berharga mahal. Seingatnya ia tidak memberi Hyukjae uang sebanyak itu. Apa anaknya ini bekerja?

"Itu…"

"Kau bekerja, sayang?" Hyukjae menggeleng pada eommanya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, bingung ingin menjelaskan darimana. Selama ini Hyukjae belum bercerita tentang secret admirernya itu pada orangtuanya.

"Hyukie…"

"Tidak eomma, aku tidak bekerja. Barang-barang itu dari seseorang," jawabnya pelan dan memainkan jemarinya karena gugup.

"Siapa, sayang?" Hyukjae mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Eomma, appa, maaf tidak bercerita pada kalian. Sebenarnya selama ini ada seseorang yang selalu memberikanku barang-barang itu. Dia sangat baik padaku, dan dia juga selalu menjagaku selama ini." Kangin dan Leeteuk tidak bersuara, hanya fokus mendengar penjelasan anaknya.

"Sebenarnya juga, kami baru bertemu belakangan ini. Sebelumnya dia hanya mengirimiku barang dan juga surat. Dia lelaki yang baik, dan sejauh ini aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Dia tidak pernah macam-macam padaku, tidak usah khawatir." Bisa mereka lihat ada semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Hyukjae saat berbicara, belum lagi senyum malu-malu yang ia tunjukkan. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa dia kekasihmu, sekarang?" Hyukjae tersentak dengan mata yang membulat lucu mendengar pertanyaan appanya.

"Eh? Emm.. dia…"

"Jawab dengan jujur Hyukie," perintah Leeteuk dengan senyum keibuan. Hyukjae menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan dan mengangguk pelan. Sungguh, ia malu sekarang. Wajahnya juga terasa panas. Hahh… kenapa mengaku mempunyai kekasih saja membuatnya malu. Bagaimana bila nanti memperkenalkan calon suaminya? Hyukjae neomu kiyeowo~

"Aigo, uri Hyukie sudah punya kekasih eh? Anak eomma sudah dewasa ternyata. Kami tidak keberatan asalkan kau nyaman bersamanya dan dia tidak macam-macam padamu. Siapa namanya?"

"Na-namanya Lee Donghae, eomma, appa."

"Siapa?" Hyukjae sedikit bingung melihat reaksi kedua orangtuanya yang mendadak terlihat tegang. Kenapa?

"Lee Donghae. Namanya Lee Donghae. Ada apa?" Leeteuk menatap Kangin gelisah sedangkan appanya berusaha menenangkan istrinya. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Sayang, apa kau punya fotonya? Boleh appa lihat?" Hyukjae mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya mengambil I phone yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Tak lama ia kembali dan menunjukkan foto Donghae yang ia ambil saat kencan mereka. Leeteuk membulatkan matanya saat meneliti foto Donghae dan segera berdiri.

"Tidak! Jangan dia! Hyukie kau tidak boleh bersamanya, tidak boleh!" teriak Leeteuk dengan pandangan tajam. Sedangkan Kangin hanya memijit kepalanya dengan mata tertutup. Seakan ada beban berat yang menimpanya. Kenapa?

"A-apa, tapi kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan pandangan linglung. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkannya. Bukankah tadi mereka sedang tertawa bahagia dan menyetujui hubungan kasihnya? Lantas kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?

"Eomma, appa. Sebenarnya ada apa? Jelaskan padaku." Hyukjae meraih tangan Leeteuk dan menariknya agar kembali duduk.

"Lupakkan dia Hyukie, lupakan dia!"

"Tapi kenapa, eomma? Appa sebenarnya kenapa?" Hyukjae menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa tidak ada yang menjelaskan padanya? Ia butuh penjelasan!

"Lee Hyukjae dengarkan eomma. Kau tidak bisa bersamanya, eomma dan appa tidak merestuinya. Lupakan dia, sayang. Buang semua barang-barang darinya. Eomma mohon lupakan dia." Hyukjae semakin panik melihat buliran airmata turun dari mata indah eommanya. Ia menatap appanya yang menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Kangin, kenapa dia kembali lagi? Kenapa?" Leeteuk mengguncang bahu Kangin dan bertanya dengan suara parau. Tak tahan dengan semua ini, Hyukjae berdiri.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa dengan Lee Donghae?! Katakan sesuatu eomma, appa, jangan membuatku bingung."

"DIA PSIKOPAT,HYUKJAE! DIA PSIKOPAT! DAN DIA ITU-"

"Teukie!" Kangin menyela ucapan Leeteuk dan menatapnya tajam. Mengisyaratkan agar istrinya tidak melanjutkan.

"Dia siapa? Eomma katakan padaku! Dan eomma bilang apa tadi? Psikopat? Tidak mungkin eomma!" Hyukjae menggeleng dengan keras tak percaya dengan penjelasan eommanya.

"Jauhi dia, sayang. Jauhi." Leeteuk memeluknya dan menangis di pundak Hyukjae. Gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Ini semua terlalu cepat baginya. Ia berusaha menenangkan eommanya, mungkin kalau eommanya sudah lebih tenang ia bisa mendapat penjelasan lebih lanjut dan lebih detail.

Kangin mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celana begitu merasakan getaran tanda pesan masuk. Dari nomor tidak dikenal. Dan setelah membacanya Kangin terbelalak dan menggertakkan gigi marah. Ini tidak akan mudah.

 _Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang memang menjadi milikku._

 _Kalian tidak bisa mencegahnya._

 _Lee Hyukjae adalah milikku!_

.

.

Donghae menggertakkan gigi marah mendengar dan menyaksikkan perdebatan antara Hyukjae dan kedua orangtuanya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Tidak akan ia biarkan mereka membawa pergi Hyukjae seperti dulu. Tidak! Hyukjae hanya milikknya! Dan akan selamanya menjadi miliknya!

Ia melempar gelas di tangannya hingga membentur dinding, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil sebuah foto keluarga. Ia berseringai berbahaya penuh aura kegelapan.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang," ucapnya dengan suara rendah penuh peringatan. Ia mengelus foto Hyukjae dan menciuminya.

"Aku akan memilikimu, sayang."

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

Hohoho… sudah masuk konflik. Hayo, Donghae sebenarnya siapa? Coba tebak :3

Maaf jika chap ini aneh dan tidak memuaskan. Apa mau dihapus aja? Jujur saya tidak pede dengan chap ini. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak, saya ingin tau pendapat kalian. Kalau bisa reviewnya yang panjang ya hehehe… biar saya semangat lanjutin.

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah setia mereview ff saya. Maaf tidak disebutkan satu-satu. Tapi percayalah review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.

Oke, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya (itu juga kalo ada yang mau).

Bye~

Review?


	4. The Truth

Blank Space

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's note: Maaf bila chap ini sangat abal dan tak sesuai ekspektasi.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Psycho Hae! Gs Hyuk! Dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: M (Mungkin)

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap appa dan eommanya dengan pandangan yang menuntut. Ini sudah malam, dan kedua orangtuanya belum mau membuka mulut dan memberikan penjelasan terkait Lee Donghae. Semua ini begitu membuatnya bingung. Hyukjae meraih tangan Leeteuk dan berlutut di depannya.

"Eomma, kumohon katakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Lee Donghae? Dan kenapa sikap eomma dan appa menjadi gelisah seperti ini? Kumohon jelaskan padaku. Jangan membuatku bingung." Leeteuk menatap anak gadisnya dengan pandangan sedih dan juga merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, nak. Yang jelas kau harus menjauhi Lee Donghae. Percayalah ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri." Hyukjae mengerang rendah.

"Eomma, bagaimana bisa aku menjauhinya begitu saja tanpa sebab? Aku perlu tau alasannya. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tau apa tindakan yang harus kuambil jika tau alasannya eomma. Appa, katakanlah sesuatu. Apa kalian tega menyiksaku seperti ini?" Hyukjae berdiri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Melihat kedua orangtuanya yang tertunduk. Tanpa berkata lagi melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

"Kangin, apa kita harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya? Tapi itu akan melukai hatinya dengan sangat dalam. Aku tidak tega." Buliran airmata kembali mengaliri paras yang masih terlihat cantik Leeteuk. Kangin menghembuskan nafas berat dengan mata tertutup. Ini pilihan yang sulit. Pilihan yang manapun akan tetap berakhir sama, menyakiti hati Hyukjae.

"Kurasa kita harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Sudah cukup kita membohonginya selama ini. Mungkin hatinya akan hancur, tapi akan lebih hancur lagi jika dia tau dari oranglain." Leeteuk mengangguk lemah masih dengan airmata yang membasahi pipi. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menjauhi Hyukjae dari Donghae. Harus.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tengah berbaring dengan pandangan kosong seraya mengusap-usap surat-surat yang diberikan Donghae padanya selama ini. Pikirannya melayang mengingat semua perilaku Donghae terhadapnya. Semuanya begitu manis dan membuatnya tersentuh. Perhatian yang diberikan selalu mampu membuatnya nyaman dan terbuai. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa eommanya mengatakan Donghae itu psycho? Apa eommanya mengenal Donghae?

"Hae… aku merindukanmu," ucap Hyukjae lirih, mendekap suratnya dengan setetes airmata yang turun.

.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Itu melukaiku. Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan membawamu pergi ke tempat di mana tidak ada yang bisa menganggu kita lagi."

.

.

.

"Hyukie ayo sarapan, nak." Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Leeteuk membuka pintunya yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas mendapati Hyukjae masih tidur meringkuk membelakanginya.

"Hyukie, ayo bangun nak." Mengguncang bahu anaknya pelan, Leeteuk mengernyit begitu menyadari ada kertas di pelukan Hyukjae. Hati-hati Leeteuk mengambilnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang membaca setiap kalimat di kertas tersebut. Ini surat dari Donghae. Tidak salah lagi. Surat yang berisi ultimatum Donghae yang akan merebut Hyukjae kembali. Kasihan sekali anaknya. Ia tau Hyukjae mencintai Donghae. Semua terlihat dari sorot matanya saat membicarakan Donghae. Semoga semua akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Hyukie, ayo bangun nak. Kita sarapan." Hyukjae menggeliat pelan dan perlahan membuka mata.

"Eomma…"

"Ayo bangun sayang. Mandi dan kita sarapan bersama." Hyukjae mengangguk. Mengulet sebentar dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi sementara Leeteuk membereskan tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Mereka makan dengan suasana hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Hyukjae melirik kedua orangtuanya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ragu.

"Apa kau ada kuliah hari ini?" Kangin bertanya memutuskan suasana hening yang tercipta. Ia menatap anaknya. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada. Hari ini aku bebas."

"Baguslah. Kita akan pulang ke Busan hari ini." Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Apa? Pulang ke Busan?

"Tapi kenapa appa? Kuliahku bagaimana?"

"Kau ingin mengetahui semuanya tentang Lee Donghae kan? Semua jawabannya ada di Busan." Gadis itu terdiam dengan pandangan bingung, tapi ia mengangguk pada akhirnya. Baiklah, ia harus mengetahui semua kebenarannya. Siapa Lee Donghae sebenarnya.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, siang ini kita kembali ke Busan, sayang." Hyukjae menoleh pada Leeteuk yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Apa aku akan kembali ke sini?" Kangin dan Leeteuk terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah sampai di sana. Nah, bersiaplah."

.

.

.

"Kau akan kembali ke Busan? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kau akan kembali kan?" Sungmin menyerbu Hyukjae dengan serentetan pertanyaan begitu sahabatnya berpamitan saat ingin pergi. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia juga tidak tau kapan kembali.

"Aku tidak tau, Sungmin. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengan orangtuaku di sana. Ini sangat penting. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu begitu sampai di sana." Tidak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain mengijinkan Hyukjae pergi. Lagipula Hyukjae pergi bersama orangtuanya. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Tapi kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang begini?

"Berhati-hatilah. Ingat, hubungi aku secepatnya, arraseo?"

"Iya, eomma."

"Hei!" Hyukjae tertawa dan berlari setelah mencium pipi kanan Sungmin kilat. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye Sungmin~"

"Hati-hati, jangan lupa telpon aku." Hyukjae mengangguk dan masuk ke mobil bersama kedua orangtuanya yang sebelumnya sudah berpamitan pada Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Donghae membanting barang-barang di sekitarnya. Pecahan kaca berserakan di mana-mana. Matanya berkilat tajam, menatap nyalang sekitarnya tanda dia begitu marah. Nafasnya memburu melihat Hyukjae dibawa pergi dari sisinya. Tidak bisa. Hyukjae hanya miliknya!

Mengabaikan darah yang mengalir di buku tangan, Donghae meraih kunci mobil. Mengejar Hyukjae dan membawanya kembali ke sisinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membawamu pergi dari sisiku, Hyukjae."

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore saat Hyukjae dan kedua orangtuanya sampai di rumah mereka yang kini ditempati Leeteuk dan Kangin. Rumah sederhana yang dipenuhi berbagai tanaman sebagai penghias. Dilapisi cat berwarna biru muda yang masih terlihat bagus walau sudah bertahun-tahun. Hyukjae merasa rindu dan gelisah disaat yang bersamaan. Sudah lama ia tak pulang ke rumah dikarenakan sibuk kuliah dan sekarang entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah. Apa karena ia mengetahui di rumah ini ia akan menemukan jawaban yang membuatnya pusing belakangan ini?

"Hyukie, ayo masuk nak." Panggilan Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. Ia mengangguk dan melangkah memasuki rumah bersama orangtuanya.

"Huft… lelahnya," ucap Hyukjae sembari merebahkan dirinya di sofa coklat ruang tamu. Leeteuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya sedangkan Kangin hanya terkekeh. Membawa tas besar di tangan dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Ganti baju dulu sana, atau mandi sekalian. Setelah itu kita makan." Hyukjae merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah menggumam membalas eommanya.

.

.

.

Selesai makan mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan wajah serius yang membuat Hyukjae tidak nyaman. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Hyukjae juga tak lupa memberi kabar pada Sungmin sebelum makan tadi. Mungkin nanti malam ia akan menelepon.

"Emm, eomma, appa…"panggil Hyukjae memecah keheningan. Gadis manis itu mengernyit begitu melihat appanya beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke dalam. Ia menoleh ke arah eommanya meminta penjelasan. Leeteuk tersenyum ringan.

"Tunggu saja, appamu akan segera kembali." Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk dan menanti dalam diam. Tak sampai 10 menit Kangin kembali dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Antara ragu dan gelisah. Semua terlihat di matanya. Di tangan Kangin terdapat sebuah… album foto? Buku berwarna cokelat tua itu album foto kan?

"Itu apa, appa?" Kangin dan Leeteuk mengambil nafas bersamaan dengan dalam. Melihat satu sama lain sebelum menatapnya.

"Lihat foto-foto ini." Hyukjae mengernyit. Tangannya terjulur meraih album foto yang terlihat usang yang diberikan Kangin. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae membukanya. Kerutan makin terlihat saat mendapati fotonya saat masih kecil. Untuk apa orangtuanya menyuruhnya melihat-lihat foto masa kecilnya? Masih dengan setia Hyukjae membalikkan lembar perlembar dalam keheningan hingga onyxnya tertuju pada foto dirinya dan juga seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya sedang memeluknya. Tapi kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Wajah anak ini terlihat seperti… Donghae? Hyukjae berusaha menggali ingatannya kembali, tapi tak menemukan hasil. Benarkah anak laki-laki ini Donghae? Tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tak ingat apapun. Ia mendongak menatap orangtuanya yang juga menatapnya kini. Mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Appa, eomma, anak laki-laki ini siapa? Apa dia temanku? Kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali?" Tanya Hyukjae beruntun. Onyxnya menatap lurus-lurus menanti jawaban. Leeteuk meremas tangannya dengan ekspresi tak tenang.

"Dia… dia Lee Donghae."

"Donghae? Benarkah? Lalu siapa sebenarnya Donghae?"

"Dia… kakakmu Hyukjae." Bola mata Hyukjae melebar mendengar jawaban Kangin. Apa? Kakak? Kakakku?! Hyukjae menjatuhkan album fotonya dan segera berdiri dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kakak? Lelucon macam apa ini. Bukankah aku anak tunggal kalian?" Leeteuk menggeleng dengan buliran airmata yang turun dari iris cokelatnya. Ia berdiri dan meraih tangan Hyukjae untuk kembali duduk.

"Maafkan kami sayang. Kami melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Menyelamatkanku? Jelaskan padaku, sejelas-jelasnya! Appa, eomma." Kangin menutup mata sekilas dan mulai membuka suara.

"Kau bukan anak tunggal kami Hyukjae. Kau memiliki kakak, dan kakakmu adalah Lee Donghae. Kau mengalami suatu hal hingga membuatmu amnesia," jelas Kangin. Hyukjae tidak percaya, sangat tidak percaya tapi melihat betapa serius orangtuanya ia tau ini adalah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Donghae adalah kakaknya? Lantas kenapa Donghae tak pernah memberitahunya.

"Kenapa kalian menutupinya dariku? Kalau Donghae kakakku, kenapa dia tidak tinggal dengan kita?"

"Semua berawal saat kalian masih kecil. Kau belum lahir, saat itu usia Donghae baru 5 tahun. kau tau, almarhum nenekmu dulu sangatlah tegas terkesan kejam. Donghae di didik sopan santun oleh nenekmu agar tidak mempermalukan keluarga, karena keluarga nenekmu adalah keluarga terpandang. Tamparan di pipi, pukulan penggaris, hukuman ikat di tiang, semua penuh didikan penuh kedisiplinan. Kami sudah berusaha berbicara dengan nenekmu tapi selalu dibantah. Ia mengatakan ini demi masa depan Donghae. Sejak saat itu Donghae berhenti memperlihatkan emosi. Dia menjadi anak yang pendiam, tak banyak mengeluh." Hyukjae terdiam mendengar penjelasan eommanya. Suaranya dipenuhi kegetiran yang mendalam. Tak begitu jauh dengan appanya sekarang yang menunduk sedih.

"Saat eomma mengandungmu, kami memutuskan pergi. Tinggal di tempat baru karena eomma tak tahan lagi, eomma juga tak mau kau menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Appamu setuju dan berusaha keras berbicara dengan nenekmu. Setelah itu kami pindah ke rumah ini. Donghae masih tetap pendiam, pandangannya selalu terlihat kosong. Tapi semua perlahan berubah saat kandungan eomma membesar. Donghae datang dan bertanya tentangmu yang masih di kandungan.

.

.

"Eomma, apa dia akan menjadi adikku?" Tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah kandungan Leeteuk yang kini berusia 8 bulan. Leeteuk tersenyum, meraih tangan Donghae agar duduk di sampingnya. Menaruh telapak tangan Donghae di perutnya. Donghae terkejut saat merasakan pergerakan di dalamnya.

"Iya, dia akan menjadi adikmu. Donghae tidak akan sendirian lagi, Donghae bisa bermain dengannya nanti." Donghae terdiam sebentar dan bergumam pelan, "Tidak akan sendirian lagi…"

"Dia perempuan, Donghae harus bisa menjaganya nanti."

"Dia perempuan?" Leeteuk mengangguk. Untuk pertamakalinya Leeteuk melihat Donghae tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Dia milikku kan eomma?" Leeteuk tertawa mendengar keposesifan dalam nada suara Donghae.

"Iya, dia akan menjadi milikmu. Adikmu." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut melihat Donghae mencium perutnya dan mengelus-elusnya sayang.

"Kau dengar adikku? Kau akan menjadi milikku. Aku akan menjagamu. Cepatlah lahir." Saat itu Leeteuk tidak tau bahwa kalimat polos Donghae akan menjadi malapetaka bagi keluarganya.

.

.

"Saat kau sudah lahir Donghae terlihat sangat senang. Dia selalu menempelimu dan mengajak main. Dia bahkan memanggilmu Eunhyuk, panggilan sayangnya untukmu. Semua masih baik-baik saja saat itu. Eomma dan appa tidak menaruh curiga saat Donghae selalu memeluk dan menciummu. Kami merasa itu murni kasih sayang yang diberikan kakak kepada adiknya, apalagi kakakmu menjadi jauh lebih ceria berkat kehadiranmu." Ada senyum lemah menghiasi paras Leeteuk begitu mengucapkannya. Hyukjae tidak berkata apa-apa, lebih memilih diam terlebih dahulu hingga semuanya selesai.

"Tapi semua terasa semakin aneh setiap harinya. Dan puncaknya saat kau berusia 3 tahun saat itu. Kau sedang bermain dengan kakakmu di halaman depan. Eomma mendengarmu menangis tapi tidak keluar saat mendengar suara kakakmu. Dia pasti bisa menjagamu. Tapi eomma mendengar suara teriakan, eomma berlari keluar dan kau tau apa yang eomma lihat? Ada 3 orang anak tergeletak dengan darah di kepala mereka, Donghae memegang batu saat itu, menatap datar pada mereka. Seakan tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa dia berbalik dan menanyai keadaanmu dan mengatakan agar kau tak menangis lagi. Dia yang melukai anak-anak itu, Hyukjae." Airmata Leeteuk semakin mengalir deras, Kangin merengkuh pundaknya agar Leeteuk lebih kuat.

"Dan kau tau apa yang lebih mengerikan? Kami menemukan Donghae tengah menindihmu tanpa busana keesokan harinya. Dia psikopat, Hyukjae. Dia psikopat!" jantung Hyukjae berdetak kencang dengan bola mata melebar begitu Leeteuk berteriak seraya menangis histeris. Katakan padanya kalau semua ini adalah kebohongan semata. Benarkah Donghae seperti itu padanya dulu?

"Kami mengusirnya karena dia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Kami merasa gagal sebagai orangtua, Hyukjae. Kami gagal. Donghae pergi saat itu, tapi berjanji akan kembali untuk mengambilmu."

"Tepat seminggu setelah kepergiannya kau diculik saat eomma telat menjemputmu dari sekolah. Mereka meminta tebusan dan menyuruh kami mengantarkannya ke sebuah alamat. Setelah kami sampai di sana hal mengerikan terlihat. 5 orang lelaki tergeletak dengan darah di tubuh mereka. Di sana… ada Donghae yang memelukmu yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah di kepala. Appamu marah dan memukulnya. Kami segera membawamu pergi ke rumah sakit. Begitu kau sadar kau tidak mengingat apapun. Kami merasa itu adalah hal yang baik. Kami menghilangkan memorimu tentang Donghae, menyimpannya rapat-rapat hingga kau dewasa. Maafkan kami nak, maafkan kami. Ini semua demi keselamatanmu." Hyukjae menggeleng perlahan, wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan yang mendalam. Jadi inikah alasannya? Kenapa berada di dekat Donghae terasa nyaman dan ia merasakan rindu yang datang entah darimana. Karena Donghae kakaknya yang dulu begitu menyanyanginya.

"Lupakan dia, sayang. Lupakan. Jauhi dia!" Hyukjae bisa merasakan airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mundur perlahan dan berlari ke kamarnya. Leeteuk ingin mengejar tapi tertahan oleh Kangin.

"Biarkan dia. Dia butuh waktu untuk semua yang didengarnya hari ini." Benar. Hyukjae memang membutuhkan waktu untuk semuanya. Hatinya pasti hancur saat ini. Maafkan kami, nak.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menangis tersedu di kamarnya. Tak menyangka kisah cintanya akan berakhir tragis saat ini. Ia bangkit dan mengacak-acak isi kamarnya. Menuangkan kekesalan dan kemarahan yang ada di hatinya. Ia butuh pelampiasan.

"Donghae bodoh! Kau jahat! Eomma dan appa juga jahat! Kalian jahat padaku!" Hyukjae menjerit pilu. Merasakan kepedihan di hatinya. Setelah cukup lama menangis, Hyukjae megobrak-abrik kembali kamarnya. Mencari sesuatu. Mungkin saja ada benda yang bisa membuatnya ingat walau hanya sedikit. Visualnya tertuju pada koper di atas lemari yang cukup tinggi bagian sudut. Tak terjangkau. Hyukjae berjinjit tapi masih tak bisa meraihnya. Ia mengambil kursi, menaikinya dan menarik koper lusuh yang terasa sangat berat. Hyukjae menariknya paksa hingga membuatnya limbung. Gadis manis itu terjatuh dengan koper yang membentur kepalanya lumayan keras. Hyukjae berusaha berdiri dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya memegangi kepala yang terasa sangat sakit. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama kegelapan menghampirinya.

.

.

.

"Eunhyukie, ini untuk Hyukie." Donghae mengulurkan boneka ikan berwarna oranye bergaris putih pada Hyukjae kecil dengan cengiran lebar.

"Wah Nemo~ Hyukie suka, Hae Hae dapat darimana?" Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae sayang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hae membelinya dari uang saku yang Hae kumpulkan. Untuk Hyukie." Hyukjae menjerit senang dan memeluk Donghae erat. Ia tertawa begitu merasakan Donghae menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Terasa geli.

"Hae Hae, sudah…"

"Baik-baik." Donghae menghentikkan ciumannya. Tersenyum manis melihat Hyukjae memeluk erat boneka nemo pemberiannya.

"Hyukie lapar tidak? Hae punya biskuit dan susu stroberi. Hyukie tunggu dulu ya, Hae ambilkan dulu." Hyukjae mengangguk dan Donghae berlari ke dalam.

"Hei lihat anak manja ini. Wah dia punya boneka baru, ayo kita ambil." Hyukjae memandang takut 3 orang anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih besar darinya menghampiri. Mereka memang selalu mengganggu Hyukjae.

"Hei anak cengeng, berikan boneka itu pada kami!" Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya dan menunduk takut.

"Tidak mau. Ini pemberian Hae untuk Hyukie." Anak-anak itu terlihat marah dan langsung merebut boneka nemonya, membuat Hyukjae menangis.

"Kembalikkan, itu punya Hyukie hiks…"

"Lihat, dia cengeng sekali hahaha…" tawa mereka menggema membuat tangis Hyukjae semakin keras.

"Hae… Donghae…" panggilnya dengan suara parau.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Donghae datang dan saat melihat airmata Hyukjae yang mengalir deras, wajahnya menggelap penuh aura mematikkan. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap ketiga anak laki-laki itu yang meneguk ludahnya takut melihat Donghae.

"Berani melukainya kalian akan mendapat balasannya." Donghae maju selangkah, mengambil batu dan tanpa aba-aba memukulkannya dengan keras hingga ketiga anak itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Eunhyukku!" Donghae terus memukulnya tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun hingga darah menodai bajunya. Hyukjae terdiam melihat itu semua. Ia mengusap pipi yang terciprat darah.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi?!" Leeteuk dan Kangin datang menghampiri.

"Appa… eomma, darah… mereka berdarah banyak sekali," ucap Hyukjae polos dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada darah di tangannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terbangun dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Apa itu tadi? Masalalunya kah? Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Ia memperhatikkan sekitar, gelap, hanya ada penerangan dari lampu tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan berhenti dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang begitu mendapati Donghae berdiri di dekat kusen jendela kamarnya. Menatapnya lurus-lurus. Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?

"Hae…" Donghae melangkah maju dan berhenti tepat di depan Hyukjae. Ia merunduk dan memajukan wajahnya perlahan ingin meraih bibir Hyukjae. Donghae terdiam saat Hyukjae menolaknya. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau sudah ingat ternyata," bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Wajahnya masih berada dekat dengan wajah Hyukjae. Gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Donghae menerpa pipinya, membuatnya merinding.

"Kau jahat Hae." Hyukjae membalikkan wajahnya hingga menatap Donghae tepat di matanya.

"Kau jahat, kau kakakku kan? Tapi kenapa dengan jahatnya kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?" Donghae mengusap airmata Hyukjae dan mencium pipinya lembut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae. Aku mencintaimu." Hyukjae menutup mata dan tak menolak saat Donghae meraih bibirnya dan menciumnya dalam. Ciumannya kini terasa menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan saat realitas terpampang di depan mata. Menamparnya dengan keras. Hyukjae mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae saat lelaki kekar ini menambah intensitas ciumannya dan merengkuhnya semakin erat.

"Hae hentikan…" Hyukjae mendorong bahu Donghae dengan lemah saat ciuman Donghae turun ke leher jenjangnya. Donghae menurutinya. Ia menyatukan dahinya dengan Hyukjae. Menatapnya intens.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Aku tidak peduli kau saudaraku atau bukan. Yang kuinginkan adalah memilikimu seutuhnya." Mata Hyukjae berkaca-kaca. Ia juga mencintai Donghae, ia juga ingin menjadi milik Donghae. Tapi kenyataan meneriakkan hal sebaliknya.

"Tidak bisa Hae. Kau kakakku, kita tidak bisa bersatu. Tidak bisa…"

"Jangan katakan itu sayang. Kita bisa."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pergilah denganku, hidup denganku jauh dari sini." Hyukjae bisa merasakan keseriusan ucapan Donghae. Ia sedikit takut dengan tatapan mata Donghae yang sekarang diperlihatkan. Tampak sangat dingin dengan aura keposesifan yang sangat kuat. Hyukjae mundur perlahan saat ingat ucapan eommanya yang meneriakkan kalau Donghae adalah psikopat.

"Eunhyukie…" Hyukjae menggeleng. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan dan… ketakutan. Ia belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Ia masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

"Hyukie…"

"Tidak Hae, tinggalkan aku, biarkan aku sendiri dulu." Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya hingga gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." Hyukjae terkejut saat Donghae menekan salah satu syaraf di tengkuknya. Membuat kesadarannya menipis hingga tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Donghae.

"Kalau aku memberikanmu waktu, mereka akan membawamu pergi dan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak akan. Selamanya kau adalah milikkku!" Donghae mencium kening Hyukjae sekilas dan mengangkat gadisnya bridal style. Membawanya pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

"Kau milikku Hyukjae."

.

.

To Be Continued

Haehyuk incest mwahahaha… selamat bagi yang tepat menjawabnya. Bagi yang tidak suka incest, maafkan saya. Bukannya gak mau cantumin "incest" di warning. Tapi emang sengaja, demi kepentingan cerita :v #ditimpuk

Apa ini semakin aneh? Maafkan saya. Kemampuan saya memang segini huhuhu…

Chap depan chap terakhir, yayy…

Oh iya, maafkan bila karakter Hyukjae di ff ini terlihat sangat bodoh. Dan bagi yang Tanya hubungan Kyumin, kyuhyun pacarin Sungmin asli kok, bukan karna suruhan Donghae.

Untuk ff Syndrome, sabar ya. Lagi proses.

Silahkan di review, tidak terima review one liner seperti: "Next" "Lanjut" "Bagus" etc. kalau begitu saya tidak mau lanjut :3

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview~ :*

Sampai jumpa di next chapter~

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Blank Space

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

.

Author's Note: Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kalian.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Psycho Hae, GS Hyuk! Incest! Dll DLDR!

Rate: M for adult content.

Pair: Haehyuk

.

.

.

"Donghae apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?! Kau ingin menyetubuhinya? Apa kau gila?!" Hyukjae kecil mengintip dari daun pintu kamarnya dengan tubuh gemetar mendengar teriakan kencang Leeteuk. Belum pernah ia mendengar eommanya berteriak sekencang itu. Wajahnya pun sangat menakutkan. Di bawah sana ada eomma, appa, dan Donghae kakaknya. Berdiri saling berhadapan. Hyukjae tidak mengerti situasi sebenarnya. Ia sedang bermain dengan kakak tersayangnya tadi di kamarnya. Seperti biasa, Donghae akan selalu menciumi seluruh wajahnya dan juga bibirnya. Membuatnya tertawa karena kegelian. Hingga tiba-tiba Donghae merebahkannya di tempat tidur dan berbisik lirih sebelum membuka bajunya.

"Hyukie, aku mencintaimu."

Hyukjae tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Donghae. Ia hanyalah anak kecil berusia hampir 4 tahun. dan karena itu ia tidak melawan atau memberontak saat Donghae menindihnya. Di pikiran polosnya ia berpikir Donghae ingin mengajaknya bermain permainan baru. Hyukjae tidak keberatan. Ia hanya tertawa saat lagi-lagi Donghae menciuminya. Hingga eommanya membuka pintu dan menjerit kencang melihat keadaan mereka.

Eommanya menarik paksa Donghae keluar, menyuruh Hyukjae untuk tetap diam di kamar setelah memakaikannya pakaian.

Dan di sinilah ia, mengintip apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya di lantai bawah.

"Donghae jawab appa?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu?" Donghae tetap diam tak mau membuka suara.

"Donghae, appa peringatkan. Jawab!" Hyukjae menutup matanya saat mendengar bentakkan keras Kangin. Tanpa sadar ia menangis karena takut.

"… Aku mencintainya. Hyukjae milikku!" suara tamparan keras bergema begitu Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya. Buliran airmata semakin deras mengaliri pipi putih Hyukjae. Kenapa appanya menyakiti kakak tersayangnya?

"Kau?! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia adikmu dan demi Tuhan, dia masih kecil, Donghae! Apa kau gila?!"

"Aku tidak gila, aku hanya menginginkannya, itu saja. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian," jawabnya dingin dengan pandangan datar. Leeteuk menangis sedangkan Kangin mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Sebelumnya kau hampir membunuh 3 orang anak, melukai anak-anak lain dan sekarang? Kau…"

"Aku hanya melindungi Hyukieku." Kangin menutup matanya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengendalikkan emosinya agar tak kembali memukul Donghae. Bagaimanapun Donghae adalah puteranya. Ia tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Donghae. Kalau terus berlanjut mungkin Donghae akan semakin menjadi lebih mengerikan lagi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Minta maaflah pada anak-anak itu, juga pada Hyukie. Berjanjilah tak akan mengulangi hal yang sama. Appa akan mengirimmu ke asrama sebagai hukuman. Dan juga… kau akan pergi ke psikiater sore ini juga." Keputusan Kangin sudah final. Tak bisa dibantah. Leeteuk hanya bisa setuju apapun keputusan suaminya. Donghae mengepalkan tangan dengan gigi yang bergemerutuk marah. Menatap nyalang pada orangtuanya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Seharusnya mereka mati di tanganku. Dan aku tak akan pergi kemanapun tanpa Hyukjae di sisiku." Kangin mengangkat tangannya, ingin kembali menampar Donghae tapi diurungkan saat Leeteuk menahannya.

"Pergi dari sini! Kau bukan anakku." Leeteuk terkejut dengan ucapan Kangin tapi tidak berbicara apapun selain menangis. Donghae yang ada di depannya sangat berbeda dengan Donghaenya yang dulu. Dia seperti orang asing dengan penyakit kejiwaan yang mendera. Donghae menyeringai dan tertawa sarkastik.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan pergi, tapi ingat. Suatu hari aku akan kembali dan mengambil Hyukjae. Membawanya ke pelukanku. Ingat itu baik-baik." Leeteuk dan Kangin membeku di tempat mendengar ancaman Donghae yang tidak main-main. Donghae hanya seorang anak laki-laki berumur 9 tahun, tetapi ancamannya bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diremehkan. Donghae berbalik pergi, sebelum melewati pintu ia menoleh saat mendengar suara malaikat kecilnya yang memanggil-manggil.

"Hae Hae… Hae Hae mau ke mana?" Hyukjae kecil berlari menuruni tangga mengejar Donghae. Langkahnya terhenti saat Leeteuk menahannya agar tak mendekati Donghae.

"Hyukie sayang. Tetaplah di sini." Hyukjae kecil meronta minta dilepaskan. Ia menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke arah Donghae, meminta di gendong. Tapi Donghae tetap diam di tempat. Hanya menatapnya.

"Hae Hae mau pergi ke mana? Hyukie ikut ya," pinta Hyukjae kecil dengan ekpresi sedihnya karena Donghae tak menanggapi ucapannya. Donghae tetap diam menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"… Suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu Hyukie. Saat itu tiba, kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

"Cepat pergi dari sini, dan jangan harap keinginanmu itu akan terwujud." Kangin membalas tajam. Mengarahkan telunjuknya keluar pintu. Berusaha menahan emosinya yang bergejolak.

"Sampai nanti Hyukie. Aku mencintaimu." Hyukjae menangis dan meronta ingin mengejar Donghae yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Hae Hae jangan tinggalkan Hyukie. Hae… Hyukie mau ikut. Eomma lepaskan Hyukie…" Hyukjae menangis meraung-raung menatap punggung kakak tersayangnya yang semakin tak terlihat.

"Hyukie tenanglah sayang."

"Hae… Hae…"

.

.

.

Hyukjae menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Membuka sedikit matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya. Ia meringis kecil begitu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Menoleh kanan dan kiri untuk mengetahui di mana dirinya saat ini. Begitu kesadaran diraihnya seketika Hyukjae diserang rasa takut saat tak mengenali di mana tempatnya kini.

Ruangan ini mempunyai cahaya remang-remang. Tidak begitu gelap dan juga tidak begitu terang. Meskipun begitu Hyukjae tidak mendapat petunjuk di mana dirinya sekarang. Ia berusaha bangun tapi terkejut saat melihat tangannya terikat. Pakaiannya pun telah berganti menjadi dress putih polos. Rasa takut melandanya. Dengan panik ia menggesek-gesekkan tangannya keras berusaha melepas tali di tangannya, tapi tak berhasil.

"Ini di mana? Kenapa tali ini tidak mau terlepas?" airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis ini. Ketakutan semakin melandanya. Intensitas gesekan ia tingkatkan hingga kulitnya memerah.

"Akh, sakit," Rintihnya saat tali tersebut membuat luka di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hentikkan itu, kau hanya akan melukai tanganmu." Hyukjae menoleh. Bola matanya membesar terkejut melihat Donghae berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana. Hyukjae semakin terkejut mendapati Donghae tanpa atasan. Hanya memakai celana jeans hitam panjang.

"Hae… apa yang..kau…" airmata yang sedaritadi di tahannya akhirnya keluar. Hyukjae menangis tersedu. Ia takut sekarang. Sangat takut.

"Sshh… sayang jangan menangis. Ada aku di sini." Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae, menghapus airmatanya dengan lembut. Melepas ikatan tali di pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Maafkan aku yang membuatmu takut. Maafkan aku, apa ini sakit?" Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam melihat Donghae meraih tangannya dan menciumi rona kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya dengan mata tertutup.

"Hae…"

"Maafkan aku sayang. Kau boleh memukulku sebagai balasannya." Donghae tidak pernah ingin melukai Hyukjae. Tidak pernah. Tapi yang dilakukannya sekarang membuat permata indahnya menangis.

"Lee Donghae." Panggilan Hyukjae mau tak mau membuat Donghae menatapnya.

"Ini di mana, Hae?" Donghae tersenyum penuh arti. Mencium bibir Hyukjae kilat dan bangkit dari duduknya. Hyukjae menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang jauh?" debar jantung semakin meningkat merasakan firasat buruk akan ucapan Donghae. Seperti tau apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae, Donghae semakin menyeringai.

"Ya, sayang. Kita ada di tempat yang sangat jauh dan tak terdeteksi. Sekeliling tempat ini adalah hutan. Dengan begitu tak ada yang tau tempat ini." Hyukjae menggeleng tak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae yang baru saja didengarnya. Hutan? Dirinya sekarang berada di tengah hutan?!

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Hae?" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan, melayangkan tatapan tak percaya yang dibalas tatapan datar.

"Untuk memilikimu." Hening. Suasana yang tercipta di antara mereka begitu kaku. Waktu seakan berhenti begitu tatapan mereka bersirobok, memaku satu sama lainnya. Donghae kembali naik ke ranjang besar yang di tempati Hyukjae, memajukan wajahnya dan tanpa menunggu lama menangkap bibir manis Hyukjae. Menciumnya dalam.

"Nghh…" Hyukjae melenguh saat Donghae tak tanggung-tanggung menciumnya. Menghisap-hisap bibir Hyukjae, melumatnya dan mengigiti dengan rakus seolah tak ada hari esok. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya, kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Donghae. Ia langsung menyusupkan lidahnya dan menikmati gua manis Hyukjae.

"Ah!" Hyukjae memekik begitu Donghae beralih mencium rahangnya dan langsung mengigitnya. Terus turun ke daerah yang sangat sensitif bagi Hyukjae, lehernya. Tanpa ragu memberikan tanda bahwa Hyukjae adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Hae…"

"Tak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku lagi, Hyukie. Tetaplah di sisiku," bisik Donghae lirih. Nada suaranya mengungkapkan permohonan yang dalam.

Usia Donghae baru 5 tahun. kau tau, almarhum nenekmu dulu sangatlah tegas terkesan kejam. Donghae di didik sopan santun oleh nenekmu agar tidak mempermalukan keluarga, karena keluarga nenekmu adalah keluarga terpandang. Tamparan di pipi, pukulan penggaris, hukuman ikat di tiang, semua penuh didikan penuh kediplinan. Donghae berhenti memperlihatkan emosi semenjak itu.

Hyukjae tersentak saat ucapan Leeteuk kembali bergema di ingatannya. Tangan halusnya meraih wajah Donghae, menahannya agar Donghae menatap matanya. Mimpi dari masalunya kembali terngiang-ngiang, menyadarkannya. Donghae pasti sangat terluka, begitu banyak kepedihan yang ditanggung hatinya. Beban fisik, psikis dan juga… hatinya. yang ditanggungnya semenjak kecil. Donghae hanya ingin merasa bahagia, dengan dirinya. Sedari kecil dididik dengan keras diiringi pukulan bertubi-tubi, tak ada yang menemaninya, tak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara. Begitu ia mendapat sedikit kebahagian, Donghae mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang lain. Semua itu terbentuk dari dasar hatinya karena selalu terluka selama ini. Belum lagi pengusiran dari orangtua yang dialaminya. Hyukjae mengerti sekarang, kenapa Donghae tumbuh menjadi mengerikan seperti sekarang. Itu bukan kemauannya. Semua ini terbentuk dari luka masalalu yang terus membebaninya.

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku bersamamu, bukan melupakanmu seperti ini. Apa hatimu sakit? Maafkan aku." Hyukjae menangis tersedu. Isakannya begitu menyayat hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Hyukjae merasa bersalah terhadap apa yang dialami Donghae selama ini. Bagaimanapun dirinya ikut andil.

"Hae…" Donghae hanya terus terdiam melihat permatanya menangis kencang, mengelus pipinya lembut, mengucapkan permintaan maaf berulang-ulang. Hazel Donghae menyendu, tangannya terangkat menghapus airmata kekasih hatinya. Donghae tidak suka melihat Hyukjae menangis. Donghae ingin Hyukjae selalu tersenyum, bersamanya. Entah kenapa, mendengar permintaan maaf Hyukjae membuat hatinya sakit. Kenangan demi kenangan di masalalu yang selama ini berusaha dikuncinya meluap keluar. Selama ini ia selalu sendirian, yang dinginkannya hanyalah bersama Hyukjae. Tapi kedua orangtuanya mengusirnya begitu saja, hingga kegelapan di hati Donghae semakin pekat dan lebih pekat. Donghae tidak akan seperti ini jika Hyukjae tidak diambil paksa darinya. Cahaya Donghae hanyalah Hyukjae. Donghae tidak butuh apa-apa lagi selain Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae.

"Maaf, Hae." Donghae membalas rengkuhannya dengan lebih erat. Seakan tak membiarkan Hyukjae lepas lagi dari sisinya.

"Sshh… sayang, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak salah apapun. Kumohon jangan menangis."

"Hae-" ucapan Hyukjae terhenti begitu Donghae mencium bibirnya dalam. Merebahkan tubuhnya bersama Hyukjae ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Leeteuk berlari panik ke ruang tengah, wajahnya pucat pasi. Buliran keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Dia tidak ada di manapun, bagaimana ini, Kangin? Hyukjaeku tidak ada di manapun!" wanita paruh baya itu berteriak histeris. Mengguncang bahu suaminya keras. Kangin terlihat sama berantakannya dengan Leeteuk kini. Begitu tersadar tak mendapati putrinya di manapun. Sial! Sepertinya Donghae sudah merencanakan semua ini dengan matang.

"Kangin, Donghae pasti membawanya, kita harus segera menemukannya!"

"Teukie tenanglah, kita harus berpikir tenang untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang jika putriku diculik psikopat?!" airmata semakin deras, Leeteuk terduduk di lantai.

"Semua ini salahku. Aku gagal menjadi orangtua yang baik. Donghae menjadi seperti itu karena salahku. Seharusnya aku memberikan cinta yang besar untuknya." Kangin berjongkok di hadapan Leeteuk dan mengelus punggungnya lembut, memberinya kekuatan.

"Aku juga bersalah, aku tak bisa jadi ayah yang baik bagi anak-anakku. Aku tidak bisa memberikkan perlindungan pada anakku. Seharusnya aku menjaganya, bukan mengusirnya karena emosi tak terkendali. Aku ayah yang buruk." Keduanya menyesali sikap mereka. Menangisi keegoisan hati. Waktu tak bisa diputar, mereka harus menanggung konsekuensinya.

Maafkan kami, Donghae.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari Donghae tidak terlihat di manapun. Hyukjae kecil terus saja menangis karena merindukannya. Bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya pun percuma, tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Hyukjae kesal, Hyukjae marah. Anak manis itu tidak mau berbicara dengan orangtuanya sebelum membawa Donghae kembali. Selama tidak ada Donghae, Hyukjae menjadi anak yang pendiam, jauh berbeda dari kepribadiannya yang sehari-hari selalu ceria. Terkadang Hyukjae juga melihat ibunya menangis di kamar. Mengatakan kalau mereka harus mencari Donghae dan membawanya kembali. Tapi Donghae tak pernah kembali.

Siang itu Hyukjae menendang-nendang angin, wajahnya cemberut manis. Ibunya telat menjemputnya dari sekolah. Salah satu guru menemaninya tapi hanya sebentar karena mempunyai banyak pekerjaan. Hyukjae kecil kembali melihat ke seberang jalan, siapa tau ibunya sudah terlihat. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya di seberang jalan justru yang tak pernah di duganya. Di sana, di tepi jalan sana ada Donghae yang tersenyum begitu tampan padanya. Melambaikan tangannya singkat. Hyukjae tersenyum lebar dan balas melambai antusias.

"Hae~" Hyukjae berteriak kencang. Berlari dengan riang menuju Donghae yang juga mempercepat langkahnya. Belum sempat memeluk Donghae 2 lelaki dewasa dengan wajah menakutkan menghampiri. Mengangkatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Hyukjae berteriak kencang dan menangis meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Dia ingin bertemu Donghae. Dia ingin dipeluk Donghae dan yang terpenting Hyukjae ingin melihat senyum Donghae lagi.

"Lepas! Lepas! DONGHAE…."

.

Hyukjae tidak tau berapa lama ia berada di sini, di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi barang tak terpakai. Di tempatnya kini juga cukup gelap. Hyukjae terikat di kursi, menangis meraung-raung karena ketakutan. Ia terus memanggil orangtuanya dan juga Donghae.

"Bisakah kau diam! Suara tangisanmu itu menganggu, bocah tengik." Hyukjae menunduk takut. Lelaki berbadan besar dengan wajah yang sungguh menakutkan ini terus membentaknya. Ia ingin pulang. Ia tidak mau di sini.

"Hiks… Eomma, appa, Hae…"

"Kubilang berhenti menangis!" lelaki itu menggebrak kuat lemari kayu tua yang tepat berada di belakang kursi Hyukjae. Tak menyadari ada sebuah pot terbuat dari bata di atasnya yang kini bergoyang dan dalam hitungan detik jatuh menimpa Hyukjae, tepat di kepalanya.

Donghae datang dan melihat kejadian itu tepat di depan matanya. Melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari kepala Hyukjae, amarah Donghae merebak keluar. Aura kegelapan menyelimutinya. Donghae mengarahkan pistol yang dibawanya dan menembaki para penculik itu membabi buta. Tanpa belas kasihan. Sampai mereka benar-benar mati. Hyukjae melihat semuanya. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang ia merasakan Donghae memeluknya dan meminta maaf karena datang terlambat. Dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Langit begitu cerah, burung-burung tampak bertebangan dengan gembira. Mengepakkan sayap mereka menuju tak terbatas. Hyukjae duduk di kusen jendela, menatap dunia luar yang begitu asing. Sejujurnya Hyukjae ingin pergi dari sini, ia takut. Tapi Hyukjae tak bisa meninggalkan Donghae, terlebih Hyukjae juga tidak tau jalan pulang. Ia memikirkan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka pasti sedih menyadari dirinya tak ada di rumah. Menghela nafas berat, Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding. Semalaman ia memikirkan semuanya. Tentang dirinya, orangtuanya, dan juga Donghae. Hyukjae sadar bagaimanapun ia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan Donghae. Orangtuanya pun melarang keras. Banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan. Walaupun cintanya tidak bisa bersatu, Hyukjae menginginkan keluarganya utuh kembali. Banyak kesalah pahaman terjadi di antara mereka. Mereka butuh kesempatan untuk memulai kembali semuanya dari awal.

Hyukjae tersentak begitu merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya erat berikut ciuman seringan bulu yang terasa di leher.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, baby?"

"Hae, kau mengagetkanku." Donghae terkekeh melihat bibir kissable Hyukjae terpout sempurna.

"Maaf. Nah, sekarang katakan padaku apa yang permata indahku ini pikirkan." Hyukjae terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan.

"Aku memikirkan… eomma dan appa." Senyum di wajah Donghae menghilang digantikan pandangan dingin menusuk. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya takut.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan mereka? Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku. Lupakan mereka!"

"Hae, kita tidak bisa seperti ini. Kita saudara, mereka orangtua kita."

"Mereka bukan orangtuaku." Hyukjae terdiam, Donghae mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar, tapi Hyukjae tau ada nada kegetiran terselip di dalamnya. Hyukjae berdiri dan memeluk Donghae erat.

"Mereka orangtuamu, Hae. Orangtua kita." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat. Bisa ia dengar Donghae menggeram pelan sebelum membalas pelukannya.

"Bukan, Hyukie. Mereka sudah membuangku."

"Bukan kau, Hae," ucap Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak terlibat dalam penculikanku sewaktu kecil dulu, kau yang menyelamatkanku. Appa dan eomma salah paham padamu, mengira kau terlibat. Sehingga mereka begitu marah. Mereka orangtuamu juga, Hae. Kau tau, semenjak kau pergi aku sering melihat mereka terutama eomma menangisimu. Ingatanku sedikit demi sedikit telah kembali." Hyukjae terkejut begitu Donghae mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengurungnya di antara kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Semua itu tidak mengubah kenyataan jika mereka telah mengusirku, Hyukjae." Itu benar, yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar. Masalalu tidak bisa diubah. Tapi masa depan bisa. Hyukjae mengelus pipi Donghae.

"Kau memang benar, tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Ayo pulang, bicarakan semuanya. Melarikan diri bukan pilihan yang tepat, Hae." Donghae menggertakan gigi marah. Semakin menekan tubuh Hyukjae merapat ke dinding.

"Lalu apa? Mereka akan memisahkanmu lagi dariku? Tidak terimakasih. Kau milikku, Hyukjae."

"Tapi dengan begini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun! Kau kakakku, kita tidak bisa bersatu, Hae," Hyukjae berteriak, melampiaskan semua perasaannya. Kegelisahan, ketakutan, kerinduan, dan juga cintanya. Lama-kelamaan semua itu bisa membuatnya gila.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku berusaha mengambil keputusan terbaik, tak mengertikah kau?" Hyukjae mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Donghae erat. Airmata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, tapi demi Tuhan, kita saudara kandung. Kita tidak bisa bersatu. Aku juga menyayangi appa dan eomma, Hae." Donghae tetap terdiam melihat gadisnya menumpahkan segala perasaan yang dipendamnya. Menangis di depannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hae? Katakan padaku!"

"Tetap berada di sisiku. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli dengan ikatan saudara kita. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau, Lee Hyukjae." Donghae menyatukan dahi mereka, menatap Hyukjae intens.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukjae, jadilah milikku." Hembusan nafas Donghae menerpa wajahnya. Menghantarkan gelenyar panas pada tubuh keduanya. Hyukjae tidak menjawab tapi dalam hatinya ia tau kalau dirinya juga menginginkan Donghae menjadi miliknya. Hyukjae menutup matanya merasakan bibir tipis lelaki kekar ini menelusuri wajahnya, terus turun ke leher dan pundaknya. Erangan halus keluar dari bibirnya begitu Donghae menghisap pundaknya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, atau aku akan berubah menjadi monster yang tak terkendali." Hyukjae tersentak, menatap Donghae yang juga menatapnya dalam. Hyukjae tau Donghae tidak bercanda. Apa yang Donghae ucapkan adalah kebenaran. Yang diinginkan Donghae hanya dirinya. Bayangkan jika Hyukjae lari darinya, meninggalkannya. Donghae akan benar-benar berubah menjadi monster. Tatapan Donghae menyendu.

"Tetaplah di sisiku, Hyukjae. Ijinkan aku memilikimu." Hyukjae tidak tau apa keputusan yang diambilnya akan disesalinya atau tidak. Ia mengangguk menjawab permintaan Donghae. Yang ia tau, saat ini ia mencintai Donghae dan ingin memiliki Donghae. Lelaki berstatus kakaknya itu tersenyum. Dengan perlahan dan sangat lembut mencium bibir tebal Hyukjae. Menarik baju gadisnya hingga pundaknya terlihat jelas. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerang lembut merasakan bibir Donghae semakin turun dan turun. Bajunya sudah terlepas sempurna, menyisakan pakaian dalam. Donghae mengangkatnya bridal style, membawanya ke kamar dan merebahkannya dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang king size mereka. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Hyukjae yang terengah-engah, tampak begitu cantik di matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae. Permataku."

Suara kepakan sayap burung-burung yang beterbangan dan juga suara deru angin yang berhembus mengiringi kegiatan intim Donghae dan Hyukjae. Suatu hal yang sangat tabu dilakukan sepasang kakak beradik. Untuk saat ini mereka tidak mempedulikan status yang mencekiknya kuat. Membebaskan hati mereka dengan memiliki satu-sama lain.

Erangan Hyukjae semakin keras diikuti geraman kepuasan Donghae begitu sang lelaki dengan perlahan memasuki gadisnya. Memberinya kenikmatan tiada tara. Hingga gelombang gairah menghantarkan mereka pada puncak kepuasan tertinggi. Mereka terengah-engah sebelum memberikan senyum terbaik pada pasangannya masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Donghae." Dan mereka memulai kembali sesi bercinta mereka dengan intensitas yang meningkat. Mereka tidak akan berhenti hingga sama-sama terpuaskan. Hanya ini waktu yang dimiliki mereka sebelum badai kembali menghadang.

.

.

.

"Sayang, bisakah kau istirahat sejenak? Kau bahkan belum makan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Kyu?! Sahabat yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri sekarang tak tau ada di mana. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Seharusnya aku ikut bersamanya waktu itu." Sungmin mengacak-acak rambut hitam panjangnya. Ia sangat takut dan mencemaskan Hyukjae. Orangtua Hyukjae memberinya kabar jika Hyukjae diculik dan meminta bantuannya. Astaga, kenapa semua berakhir seperti ini?

"Tenanglah, aku yakin Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan terluka, percaya padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu?" Sungmin bertanya sinis pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Kyu?" Sungmin menatapnya curiga. Kyuhyun terlalu tenang di situasi seperti ini. Mencurigakan.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam. Besok kita pikirkan lagi. Kau tidak akan mendapat hasil apa-apa jika tidak berpikir jernih." Yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Percuma uring-uringan seperti ini. Tak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Lebih baik ia beristirahat dan memikirkan semuanya besok. Lagipula orangtua Hyukjae juga dalam perjalanan kemari. Besok akan ia diskusikan dengan mereka dan meminta penjelasan yang mendetail. Sungmin masuk ke pelukan kekasihnya dan tertidur dalam dekapannya. Tanpa tau Kyuhyun menatap sedih padanya.

'Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Tapi percayalah Hyukjae tidak akan pernah terluka bersama Donghae. Donghae akan menjaganya walau nyawa taruhannya.'

.

.

.

Hyukjae menggeliat pelan, meringis begitu merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal dan sakit di bagian bawahnya. Ia membuka mata, mendapati Donghae masih tertidur memeluknya erat. Wajahnya merona menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin. Saat ini mereka juga masih tidak mengenakan pakaian. Pelan-pelan Hyukjae melepas pelukan Donghae. Terduduk mengamati sekitar. Sudah pagi ternyata. Cahaya matahari pagi menyusup melalui cela ventilasi. Hyukjae bangkit, berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya.

20 menit berlalu, Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan pakaian baru. Merasa segar setelah membersihkan diri. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat Donghae masih terlelap. Wajah Donghae tampak lebih damai saat ia tidur. Seperti anak-anak. Hyukjae mengelus wajahnya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras semalam, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tidurlah sepuasmu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hyukjae mencium kening Donghae sayang. Ia ingin berlalu dari kamar untuk membuatkan sarapan jika saja tak melihat ponsel Donghae di sudut kamar. Tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Hyukjae mengambilnya. Masih berfungsi, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa mendapat kesempatan untuk menghubungi keluarganya. Ia begitu merindukan keluarganya. Hyukjae tidak akan meninggalkan Donghae untuk saat ini. Ia hanya ingin memberi kabar jika ia baik-baik saja.

Hyukjae mengumpat pelan saat tak mendapati sinyal. Ia keluar ruangan dan terus berjalan hingga keluar rumah, masuk ke dalam hutan. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada layar ponselnya.

Ia tidak tau begitu Donghae bangun dan tak mendapati dirinya di manapun membuat Donghae murka. Mengira Hyukjae melarikan diri darinya. Dengan brutal Donghae membanting semua barang-barang di rumahnya. Berteriak memanggil nama Hyukjae. Matanya berkilat tajam penuh api kemarahan. Nafasnya memburu. Ia menggertakan gigi.

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang membawamu pergi dariku, Hyukjae."

.

To Be Continued

.

Gak jadi End di chapter ini pemirsah mwahaha… satu chapter lagi, karena kepanjangan dan saya capek ngetiknya.

Apa chap ini menggelikan? Apa kalian jadi ingin muntah setelah membacanya? Maafkan saya. Kemampuan saya memang masih di bawah rata-rata.

Apa ini pantas dilanjutkan?

Silahkan berikan review. Dan tak bosan bosannya saya memohon pada kalian agar jangan mereview dengan satu kalimat saja seperti, " Next thor" "Lanjut thor" "Bagus" "Cepet update ya." Dll

Serius, saya malah malas melanjutkan dan down duluan mendapat review model begitu. Bayangkan, kalian sudah on fire mengerjakan chap selanjutnya, capek mikir, capek ngetik, luangin waktu yang sebenarnya bisa digunakan untuk hal lain, berharap mendapat feedback yang baik, tapi malah dapet review, "Lanjut thor." Sedihhh…

Maaf jadi curhat. Tapi saya yakin semua author juga sependapat dengan saya.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah setia mereview ff abal saya. #kecupsatusatu

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya (jika masih ada yang mau)

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Blank Space

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Ini chapter terakhir. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, GS Hyuk!, Psycho Hae!, dll Don't copy without my permission! DLDR!

Rate: M

Pair: Haehyuk

Disclaimer: Milik saya, termasuk Lee Hyukjae #ditimpukDonghae

.

.

.

Suara tapak kaki terdengar tergesa dan disusul bunyi gebrakan benda tumpul. Leeteuk membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kencang. Wanita paruh baya itu mengambil baju hangat yang tersampir di gantungan lemari untuk kemudian dipakai lalu kembali berjalan keluar.

"Kangin, kita harus mencari Donghae secepatnya. Ini sudah malam, aku takut dia terluka." Leeteuk menghampiri suaminya di ruang tengah. Sejak pengusiran Donghae tadi pagi Leeteuk selalu merasa tidak tenang. Dia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sebersalah apapun Donghae, dia tetaplah puteranya. Leeteuk tidak mau anaknya terluka. Belum lagi putri kecilnya yang terus menerus menangis memanggil nama Donghae, membuatnya semakin sedih.

Kangin mengangguk. Lelaki itu juga sudah meredakan emosinya dan menyesal begitu saja mengusir Donghae pergi. Puteranya itu masih anak-anak, tak seharusnya ia bersikap kasar seperti tadi.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Aku akan menitipkan Hyukie dulu pada bibi Jung." Kangin mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian Leeteuk kembali setelah menitipkan Hyukjae pada tetangganya yang baik. Mereka segera bergegas mencari Donghae sebelum hari semakin larut.

.

Tak ada. Donghae tidak ada di manapun. Mereka sudah menelusuri jalan demi jalan. Bertanya pada orang sekitar tapi tak ada yang melihat Donghae. Mereka tidak bisa meminta bantuan polisi karena ini belum 24 jam.

"Kangin bagaimana ini? Donghae tidak ada di manapun. Puteraku tidak ada."

"Teukie tenanglah. Ayo kita cari lagi." Wanita itu mengangguk dan terus mencari.

.

Tidak ada. Donghae tidak ada. Sudah berhari-hari mereka mencari Donghae tapi tak menemukan hasil. Leeteuk selalu menangis diam-diam, Kangin juga merasa frustasi. Dalam hati mereka berdoa agar Donghae tidak terluka. Mereka selalu meminta pengampunan pada Yang Maha Kuasa atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada Donghae. Mereka berharap mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Hari ini Leeteuk terlambat menjemput Hyukjae karena terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Ia bergegas menuju sekolah putri kecilnya. Saat sampai di sana Hyukjae tak ada. Dia bertanya pada guru-guru tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Saat ingin mencari Hyukjae ponselnya bordering menandakan panggilan masuk. Dari nomor tak dikenal. Leeteuk nyaris terkena serangan jantung begitu tahu yang menghubunginya adalah penculik yang membawa putrinya. Meminta sejumlah uang dan dikirimkan ke sebuah alamat. Tentu dengan mengancam jangan menghubungi polisi atau mereka akan membunuh Hyukjae. Leeteuk begitu panik, ia menyanggupi dan memohon agar putrinya tidak dilukai. Leeteuk langsung pergi menuju tempat kerja Kangin dan menceritakan semuanya. Tanpa basa-basi mereka menyiapkan uang dan segera menuju tempat yang telah diberitahukan. Saat sampai di sana mata mereka melebar terkejut. Pemandangan mengenaskan terpampang di hadapan mereka. Sekumpulan mayat bergelimpangan dengan darah di tubuhnya, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah Donghae… yang memeluk Hyukjae yang tak sadarkan diri. Darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Melihat itu amarah Kangin meluap keluar. Ia memukul Donghae dan segera membawa pergi Hyukjae ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Tidak sampai di situ, mereka dikejutkan saat dokter memberitahu bahwa Hyukjae mengalami amnesia saat sadarkan diri dan tak mengenal mereka. Lelah, kecewa, dan segenap emosi lainnya yang berkecamuk di pikiran membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menghapus memori tentang Donghae. Mereka menganggap itu adalah keputusan terbaik. Ya, keputusan terbaik yang akan mereka sesali nanti.

.

.

.

Sungmin melebarkan bola matanya terkejut mengetahui fakta yang diterimanya. Pagi ini orangtua Hyukjae sudah tiba dan sekarang mereka berada di flat Sungmin. Gadis imut itu segera menuntut penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan saat mengetahui kebenarannya dia sungguh tak menyangka. Astaga, Donghae itu sebenarnya kakak kandung Hyukjae? Dan Donghae mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri? Kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Jadi Donghae kembali hanya untuk merebut Hyukjae kembali?" tanyanya sekali lagi begitu selesai mendengar semua cerita dari Leeteuk.

"Ya, Sungmin. Donghae kembali hanya untuk mengambil Hyukjae. Anakku telah diculik, Sungmin." Sungmin mengelus pundak Leeteuk saat ibu sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Ahjumma jangan menangis. Kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama, ahjumma jangan khawatir. Benarkan, Kyu." Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan hanya bergumam samar.

"Terimakasih, Sungmin. Terimakasih."

"Iya ahjumma. Sebaiknya ahjumma dan ahjussi istirahat saja dulu, nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Aku pasti membantu kalian." Kedua orangtua itu mengangguk dan segera beranjak pergi beristirahat di flat Hyukjae yang terletak di sebelah flat Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya memandang datar pada mereka dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Kenapa wajahmu sinis seperti itu, Kyu?" Kyuhyun memperbaiki raut wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Aku hanya lelah tadi. Nah ayo kita cari informasi."

"Iya."

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya ke kanan dan ke kiri kadang meninggikannya, mencari sinyal yang entah kenapa sulit diajak kerjasama. Pipinya mengembung lucu karena sampai sekarang belum menemukan apa yang dicari. Entah sudah berapa jauh ia berjalan. Sedari tadi fokusnya hanya tertuju pada ponselnya, ponsel Donghae lebih tepatnya.

"Ah dapat!" Hyukjae melonjak girang saat mendapat sinyal tapi segera meringis karena bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit sakit. Dengan wajah sumringah ditekannya nomor rumah yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Menanti dengan sabar hingga suara ibunya terdengar.

"Eomma!"

"Siapa ini?"

"Eomma ini aku Hyukjae."

"Ya Tuhan! Hyukie kau di mana sayang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Donghae tidak melukaimu kan? Beritahu posisimu saat ini kami akan segera menyusulmu." Leeteuk memberondongnya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan dan diakhiri dengan isak tangis. Hyukjae juga bisa mendengar suara ayahnya yang menenangkan ibunya. Ada suara Sungmin juga terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Eomma, eomma aku tidak apa-apa, eomma jangan menangis."

"Kau di mana sayang?" kini ayahnya yang mengambil alih. Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak tau sekarang berada di mana. Di sekitarnya hanyalah hutan. Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi mengenai tempat ini.

"Aku… tidak tahu. Tapi kalian tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja, Donghae menjagaku dengan baik secepatnya aku akan kembali ke sana."

"Tapi sayang…" sinyal kembali bermasalah. Suara Kangin terputus-putus.

"Halo eomma, appa?"

"Hyuk-kau-"

"Halo?" dan sambungan terputus. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ibunya pasti masih menangis sekarang. Ya setidaknya dia sudah memberi kabar pada mereka. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah meyakinkan Donghae untuk pulang ke rumah, membicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus kembali dulu. Hyukjae melihat ke segala arah dan dalam hitungan detik raut wajahnya berubah panik. Astaga tadi dia lewat jalan mana? Hyukjae sama sekali tidak ingat. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kalau nekat mengambil jalan yang tidak diketahuinya Hyukjae takut tambah tersesat dan siapa yang tahu jika ada hewan buas di sini? Mau menghubungi Donghae tapi ponsel kakaknya ada bersamanya. Hyukjae berjongkok dan hampir menangis. Bibirnya menggumamkan nama Donghae terus menerus.

"Hae… tolong aku…" bisiknya lirih. Suara tapak kaki terdengar di telinganya. Hyukjae mendongak dan membulatkan matanya.

"Eunhyuk." Itu Donghae berdiri 10 langkah di depannya. Wajahnya tampak dingin, kilat matanya menunjukkan kemarahan yang besar. Tanpa sadar Hyukjae meneguk ludah takut. Donghae tampak menakutkan.

"Hae…"

"Kenapa kau lari dariku? Siapa yang membawamu pergi?!" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya mendengar bentakan Donghae. Airmatanya mengalir.

"Hae kau salah paham aku-"

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilmu dariku Eunhyuk! Kau hanya milikku! Akan kubunuh siapapun yang berani merebutmu dariku!" ancaman Donghae bukanlah main-main. Donghae sudah terbiasa membunuh. Dulu, saat Hyukjae baru memasuki jenjang kuliah. Ada beberapa senior yang mengganggunya, membuat Donghae marah. Donghae menyekap mahasiswi senior yang bernama Jo Sohyun, Sandara Park dan beberapa lainnya untuk kemudian dibunuh karena berani-beraninya mengganggu miliknya. Mereka sudah mendapat peringatan tapi tidak mendengarkan. Dan sekarang, Donghae tidak akan ragu untuk kembali membunuh.

"Aku hanya… hanya menghubungi appa dan eomma. Aku tidak lari darimu Hae." Hazel Donghae tertuju penuh pada ponsel hitam di tangan Hyukjae. Serta merta amarahnya semakin naik.

"Taruh ponsel itu!" Hyukjae segera menuruti. Di taruhnya ponsel Donghae di tanah berjarak agak jauh darinya. Onyx Hyukjae membulat sempurna saat melihat senjata api di tangan Donghae. Perlahan terangkat dan dalam hitungan detik pistol itu memuntahkan peluru hingga menghantam ponsel hingga hancur. Suara desingan peluru membuat Hyukjae menutup telinga, airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Tak menyangka Donghae akan melakukan itu. Hyukjae takut. Donghae memandangnya datar, tanpa sungkan mengarahkan pistol pada Hyukjae.

"Donghae…"tanpa sempat berkata lebih banyak Donghae sudah menarik pelatuknya. Pelurunya melesat maju ke arah Hyukjae. Gadis itu menutup mata rapat-rapat. Bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang akan menghantamnya. Beberapa waktu berlalu Hyukjae mulai membuka mata saat tak merasakan rasa sakit apapun di tubuhnya. Donghae masih di depannya memandang dingin. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan seekor ular yang bergerak-gerak karena peluru menancap di tubuhnya dan tak lama kemudian mati dipenuhi darah yang menyembur keluar.

Donghae mendekati kekasihnya, berjongkok di depan Hyukjae meraih pipinya agar melihatnya. Ketakutan tergambar jelas dari iris sehitam malam Hyukjae. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Donghae mengelus pipinya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Kau milikku Eunhyuk. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak bisa lari dariku. Aku akan selalu mengejarmu di manapun itu." Lelaki itu memeluk tersayangnya dengan erat. Menciumi puncak kepalanya. Hyukjae kembali menangis dan membalas pelukan Donghae dengan sangat erat.

"Sshh… jangan menangis sayang. Maaf aku harus menunjukkan itu di depanmu. Agar kau mengerti posisimu adalah di pelukanku. Agar kau tidak lari dariku." Hyukjae tidak menjawab hanya terus menangis. Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya. Menciumi seluruh wajah gadisnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Menjilat dan mengulum daun telinganya sensual membuat Hyukjae menggeliat.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk," bisik Donghae lirih. Deru nafasnya menerpa wajah Hyukjae. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkap bibir gadisnya. Menciumnya dengan segenap gairah yang menyelimuti. Menerobos masuk menjilati setiap bagian manis Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengerang lembut dibuatnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat kekasihnya bridal style masih dengan bibir yang tertaut. Kembali menuju rumahnya. Kembali mengurung Hyukjae di sisinya.

.

.

.

"Kangin, di mana anakku? Hyukjae di mana? Kita harus menyusulnya!" Leeteuk berteriak panik, mengguncang bahu suaminya kencang.

"Tenanglah Teukie, kita akan melacaknya segera."

"Iya Ahjumma, tenanglah dulu." Sungmin ikut membantu menenangkan sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap diam dengan tangan terlipat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!"

"Teukie kita sudah dengar tadi Hyukjae baik-baik saja. Tenanglah, sekarang kita harus berpikir tenang mencari solusinya. Kalau kau terus seperti itu kau hanya akan merepotkan!" Kangin terpaksa mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar kasar itu. Kalau tidak Leeteuk akan terus panik walau sudah ditenangkan. Dia mengerti perasaan Leeteuk, dia juga orangtuanya. Tapi masalah tidak akan selesai jika terus menangisi keadaan.

Leeteuk terdiam mendengarnya dan perlahan mengangguk sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku juga yang bicara kasar padamu. Sekarang ayo berpikir dengan tenang." Leeteuk mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. Menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Ahjussi kita bisa melacak keberadaan Hyukjae dari nomor telepon tadi," Sungmin memberi usul yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Leeteuk.

"Ya kita akan mencobanya."

"Tidak akan berhasil." Ucapan Kyuhyun yang tenang mengundang perhatian semuanya. Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa berhasil melacaknya. Kalian tenang saja, Hyukjae pasti baik-baik saja."

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu? Katakan!" kembali ia menghela nafas sebelum melihat wajah-wajah penasaran di depannya. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia menceritakan ini. Mereka berhak tahu.

"Aku mengenal Donghae lebih dari yang kalian tahu. Aku juga tahu Donghae begitu mencintai adik kandungnya, Lee Hyukjae. Dengan segenap hatinya." semua mata tertuju penuh pada Kyuhyun. Ada sirat keterkejutan begitu mengetahui Kyuhyun mengenal Donghae.

"Kalian-" Kyuhyun menunjuk Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Mengusir Donghae saat dia masih kecil kan? Kenapa aku bisa mengenalnya? Semua bermula saat aku dan ayah angkatku menyusuri jalan untuk membeli sesuatu. Kami melihat Donghae berjalan sendirian dengan wajah hampa dan terluka tapi anehnya tangannya terkepal seperti menahan amarah. Ayahku menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya. Begitu tahu dia diusir ayahku langsung membawanya pulang. Memberinya tempat tinggal. Mendidiknya di sana hingga kami berteman dekat." Kangin dan Leeteuk tertunduk sedih mendengarnya. Sampai saat ini penyesalan karena mengusir Donghae masih menghantui mereka. Penyesalan yang terlambat.

"Lanjutkan, Kyu." Sungmin melipat tangan di dada. Menanti kelanjutannya. Sungmin samasekali tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya mengenal Donghae. Kenapa selama ini dia tidak diberitahu? Kyuhyun mengangguk kembali melanjutkan.

"Awalnya Donghae begitu pendiam bahkan tak pernah berbicara padaku, hanya terus menyebut nama Eunhyuk berulangkali. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kami bisa menjadi dekat. Dia juga menceritakan tentang Eunhyuk padaku. Sama seperti kalian, aku begitu terkejut mengetahui Donghae mencintai adiknya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkannya, penderitaan yang dialaminya membuatku mengerti. Aku tidak mendukung ataupun menghalanginya karena aku tidak berhak. Yang aku tahu Donghae akan bahagia berada di dekat Hyukjae." Jeda sejenak hingga Kyuhyun kembali berbicara.

"Kalian tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi mengerikan seperti sekarang? Pertama jelas karena pengusiran yang diterimanya, lalu ketidakberadaan Hyukjae di sisinya semakin menyiksanya, dan ayah angkatku… hah.. sebenarnya dia pemilik agen senjata illegal. Aku dan Donghae dididik keras di dunia yang penuh kegelapan. Tapi kalian jangan khawatir, sekarang kami sudah tidak ikut campur lagi dengan dunia bawah itu. Semua sudah masalalu. Semua tekanan itu membuat kejiwaannya semakin tidak sehat, belum lagi Hyukjae yang dijauhkan darinya, kalian menghapus ingatan tentang Donghae pada Hyukjae. Kalian tau? Saat Donghae mengetahuinya dia semakin terluka. Dia bagaikan burung yang kehilangan sayapnya. Donghae bahkan menembaki barang-barang di kamarnya. Percayalah kalian tidak akan mau tahu seberapa mengerikannya Donghae saat itu. Dia seperti monster. Monster yang terluka." Ruangan itu terasa lenggang dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Leeteuk menutup mulutnya dan menangis tersedu. Tidak menyangka Donghae mengalami hal semengerikan itu. Perasaan bersalah terus bertambah dan bertambah. Membuatnya sesak. Tak jauh beda dengan Leeteuk, Kangin mengepalkan tangannya dan tertunduk malu. Dia sungguh tak berguna untuk anaknya. Harusnya ia melindungi bukan ikut andil menghancurkan hidup puteranya. Sungmin tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Yang jelas ia ikut merasakan simpati pada Donghae.

"Saat itu Donghae bicara padaku kalau ia akan kembali merebut Hyukjae. Membawanya ke pelukannya apapun konsekuensinya. Kalian harus tahu Donghae mengatakan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Donghae begitu mencintai Hyukjae. Setiap hari sejak 3 tahun lalu ia terus mengirimi Hyukjae surat, memberikan apapun yang diinginkan Hyukjae bahkan diam-diam menemui Hyukjae saat dia tertidur. Itu cinta yang begitu besar yang pernah kulihat. Dia memang salah mencintai adik kandungnya tapi cintanya tidak salah. Percayalah Donghae tulus mencintai Hyukjae."

"Saat mengetahui kalian kembali membawa Hyukjae pergi Donghae begitu marah. Dia bertekad akan membawa Hyukjae jauh dari kalian agar mereka bisa bersama. Agar Donghae tidak kembali merasa terluka saat berjauhan dari kekasih hatinya. Aku tidak tahu sekarang mereka ada di mana, tapi aku berani jamin Hyukjae tidak akan pernah terluka. Kita berdoa saja supaya Hyukjae bisa membujuk Donghae untuk pulang. Karena hanya Hyukjae yang akan didengarnya." Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya. Memandang orangtua Donghae yang tertunduk dalam. Airmata menghiasi wajah mereka. Kyuhyun berharap dengan ini mereka akan megubah pandangan negatifnya pada Donghae. Bahwa sesungguhnya Donghae tidak bersalah, kesalahannya hanya satu, mencintai wanita yang berstatus adik kandungnya. Hanya itu. Hanya status saudara yang menghalanginya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan Donghae dengan sayang. Kini mereka berada di tempat tidur ditutupi selimut. Saat pulang tadi Donghae kembali mencumbunya. Menyalurkan hasrat yang begitu besar padanya. Mereka bercinta dengan keputus-asaan yang melanda. Dengan cinta murni yang menghiasi relung hati. Donghae kembali tertidur seraya memeluk Hyukjae erat. Tak membiarkannya lepas kembali. Hyukjae mencium kening Donghae dan berbisik lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang mondar-mandir menyiapkan makanan di meja makan untuk makan siang mereka. Lupakan sarapan karena mereka melewatkannya. Hyukjae tampak cantik mengenakan apron biru yang melekat di pinggang rampingnya. Dia terlihat seperti istri yang menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya. Memikirkan itu senyum Donghae bertambah lebar. Ia menarik tangan Hyukjae agar duduk di pangkuannya begitu selesai menata makanan. Melihat senyum menawan yang terlukis di wajah tampan Donghae membuat Hyukjae merona.

"Apa semua sudah siap, istriku?" Hyukjae melebarkan bola mata mendengarnya.

"Aku bukan istrimu, Donghae jelek." Donghae terkekeh, menggigit hidung kekasihnya hingga menjerit.

"Ish Hae."

"Kau memang istriku, nah sekarang suapi suamimu ini."

"Tidak mau."

"Hyukie." Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya iya." Donghae tersenyum menang, melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang langsing Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk untuk kemudian disuapkan pada Donghae yang mendadak bersikap kekanakkan. Gadis itu menggeleng tak percaya Donghae bisa terlihat childish juga. Donghae menutup mulutnya saat Hyukjae kembali ingin menyuapi.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah kenyang?" Donghae menggeleng.

"Suapi dari mulutmu."

"Apa?!"

"Seperti ini." Donghae menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya dan langsung menangkup pipi Hyukjae, mentransfer makanan itu pada Hyukjae. Awalnya Hyukjae terkejut tapi perlahan dan malu-malu mulai menggerakkan lidahnya mengambil makanan di mulut Donghae hingga habis. Donghae menyeringai.

"Kau sudah mengerti? Sekarang suapi aku dengan cara tadi," perintah Donghae mutlak. Wajah Hyukjae semakin merona merah tapi tetap menurut. Dengan perlahan dan wajah yang memanas ia menyuapi Donghae dari mulut. Membuat hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi panas dan sensual.

.

.

.

"Kyu, apa kau benar-benar tak tahu Hyukjae berada di mana?" Sungmin memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di tempat tidur di sampingnya. Waktu sudah malam tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Ia tidak mau menunggu hingga besok. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin dan menciumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Min. Sungguh aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti mereka berada di tempat yang jauh. Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"… apa… apa menurutmu mereka bisa bersama, Kyu? Dari ceritamu Donghae sepertinya sangat mencintai Hyukie dan Hyukie… beberapa hari sebelumnya juga terlihat sangat senang bertemu dengan Donghae. Kupikir dia juga menyukai Donghae."

"Secara hukum jelas mereka tidak bisa bersama, dan di lingkungan masyarakat juga pasti tidak menerimanya dengan mudah. Tapi sejujurnya aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia. Aku mengenal Donghae, sudah cukup penderitaan yang dialaminya selama ini. Biarkan dia bersama Hyukjae. Setidaknya hingga hatinya tenang." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya.

"Kuharap mereka bisa memiliki ending yang indah."

"Semoga saja."

.

.

.

Malam ini begitu dingin. Hembusan angin yang menerpa membuat rok terusan putih dan rambut cokelat Hyukjae menari-nari. Ia ada di balkon kamarnya dengan Donghae. Menumpukkan tangannya di pagar pembatas. Saat ini Hyukjae kembali memikirkan segalanya. Tentang keluarganya, tentang Donghae dan juga kisah cintanya. Hyukjae tahu ia tidak bisa terus-terusan lari dari kenyataan. Mereka harus menghadapinya bersama. Hyukjae sudah membuat keputusan yang entah akan disesalinya atau tidak. Ia harus membujuk Donghae agar mau pulang bersamanya. Memperbaiki semua kesalahpahaman yang ada.

Hyukjae tersendak saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Donghae. Lelaki itu bertelanjang dada, merengkuhnya erat sambil sesekali menghisap bahunya yang terekspos. Membuatnya mengerang lembut.

"Hae…"

"Kenapa berdiri di sini sayang? Kau bisa kedinginan." Hyukjae berbalik dan memeluk Donghae, merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki maskulin ini.

"Hae, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apapun akan kuberikan untukmu, sweetheart." Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya resah. Sekarang atau tidak samasekali.

"Hae, ayo pulang. Kita bicarakan semuanya dengan eomma dan appa." Donghae menggeram berbahaya.

"Tidak! Tidak untuk yang itu!" Hyukjae melepas pelukannya, mengelus wajah Donghae dengan jemarinya.

"Dengarkan aku Hae. Kita harus pulang, banyak kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di keluarga kita. Setidaknya kita harus meluruskannya."

"Tidak Hyuk!"

"Eomma dan appa masih menyayangimu Hae. Kau harus membuktikannya sendiri."

"Tidak-"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Hyukjae memotong ucapan Donghae dengan suara tegas. Mata mereka beradu, menatap secara intens. Yang satu memancarkan permohonan yang satu lagi memancarkan keraguan.

"Kumohon, Hae."

"Mereka akan memisahkanmu dariku lagi!"

"Tidak! Aku akan bicara pada mereka. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hae. Aku akan selalu di sisimu. Percaya padaku." Donghae terdiam dengan nafas memburu, berusaha menahan gejolak amarah di hatinya. Donghae tidak mau mengalami kesakitan lagi. Donghae tidak mau kehilangan Hyukjae lagi. Tidak mau!

"Percaya padaku, Hae." Donghae menggeram keras, menarik Hyukjae ke pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan menggebu-gebu. Menyusupkan lidahnya, menyerap semua kemanisan Hyukjae hanya untuknya seorang.

"Haeh…"

"Baiklah, tapi jika mereka kembali membawamu pergi dariku aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukai mereka, Eunhyuk," ucapnya penuh ancaman yang membuat Hyukjae menggigil. Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Ahh…" Donghae menarik tali rok terusan Hyukjae hingga pakaian itu terjuntai ke bawah, menyisakan pakaian dalam. Dengan sensual Donghae menjilati dan menghisap leher dan bahu putih Hyukjae. Memberikan tanda bahwa Hyukjae hanya miliknya. Ciuman Donghae terus turun ke dada gadisnya. Melepas bra dan celana dalamnya hingga Hyukjae telanjang bulat di hadapannya. Tanpa basa-basi mengangkat Hyukjae dan membaringkannya di ranjang king sizenya. Menindihnya dan kembali mencumbunya.

"Kau milikku Eunhyuk. Ingat itu." Dan Hyukjae menjawabnya dengan erangan dan desahan yang menggema.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang siang. Leeteuk, Kangin, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun berkumpul di flat Hyukjae dulu. Kembali mencari informasi keberadaan Hyukjae. Setidaknya mereka harus tahu di mana anak mereka. Kyuhyun ikut membantu. Sudah berjam-jam yang mereka lewati dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas mengenai informasi tentang Donghae, berharap bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka dengan data tersebut. Tapi nihil, belum ada hasil yang signifikan. Leeteuk menyandarkan diri di lengan sofa, merasa begitu lelah. Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dari arah luar mengalihkan atensi mereka. Seketika mereka terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Hyukjae, astaga. Kau kembali nak." Leeteuk bangun dari posisinya, berteriak histeris, berlari dan menerjang Hyukjae. Kangin, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, menatap tak percaya pada Hyukjae yang kini mengelus punggung ibunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" Leeteuk menangkup pipi Hyukjae, bersyukur saat tak melihat luka atau apapun yang mengindikasikan jika Hyukjae tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma, Donghae menjagaku dengan baik." Seketika semua perhatian tertuju pada Donghae yang sedaritadi berdiri di samping Hyukjae. Menggenggam tangan kanan gadisnya dan memasang wajah datar.

"Donghae." Leeteuk tercekat, memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekati Donghae hendak meraih wajahnya tapi Donghae mundur dan menggeram pelan, menarik Hyukjae mendekat padanya.

"Donghae," panggilnya sekali lagi. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Donghae terus mundur menghindari Leeteuk. Hyukjae menariknya agar tetap diam di tempat.

"Eomma, aku membawa Donghae untuk meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman yang pernah terjadi. Sebagian besar ingatanku telah kembali. Kalian ingat kejadian saat aku diculik dulu dan ditemukan penuh darah? Kalian berpikir jika Donghae ikut terlibat kan? Donghae jelaskan!" Donghae terdiam, menggertakkan gigi sebelum berbicara.

"Bukan aku. Bukan aku pelakunya. Aku tidak akan pernah melukai orang yang kucintai." Leeteuk dan Kangin terkesiap mendengarnya. Oh astaga, kesalahan baru yang mereka ketahui.

"Donghae datang untuk menolongku Eomma, appa. Dia tidak mencelakaiku." Hyukjae menambahkan.

"Oh Donghae, maafkan kami, maafkan kami." Leeteuk ingin memeluk Donghae tapi lelaki itu menghindar. Kangin menghampiri juga ingin meraih Donghae tapi hal sama berlaku kembali. Donghae tidak mau disentuh.

"Donghae…"

"Kenapa kalian mengusirku? Apa salahku? Kenapa kalian menghapus ingatan Eunhyuk tentangku? Kenapa kalian menjauhkan Eunhyuk dariku?!" Donghae berteriak marah. Meluapkan segala emosi yang selama ini selalu terpendam di sudut hatinya. Dia hanya menginginkan Eunhyuk bersamanya tapi kenapa harus menerima penderitaan yang menyiksanya?

Leeteuk menangis tersedu sedangkan Kangin tertunduk dalam. Meminta maafpun rasanya tak cukup. Luka yang mereka torehkan pada Donghae teramat dalam.

"Maafkan kami, nak. Maafkan kami. Kami terlalu berprasangka buruk padamu. Seharusnya kami melindungimu bukan mengusirmu. Maafkan kami." Leeteuk meraih tangan Donghae dengan kedua tangannya dan berlutut di depan Donghae. Kangin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tertunduk di hadapan Donghae.

"Kami tahu tak sepantasnya kami mendapatkan maaf darimu. Kami orangtua yang buruk. Begitu banyak luka yang kami torehkan padamu. Kami sangat menyesalinya, Donghae. Kami sangat menyesalinya." Kangin berucap parau. Mereka benar-benar menyesal. Donghae menggertakkan gigi dan memalingkan wajah. Tak mau melihat orangtuanya. Hyukjae, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menyaksikan. Ini adalah masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan sendiri.

"Donghae maafkan kami nak. Kami menyayangimu, Hae." Leeteuk berdiri dan segera memeluk Donghae erat. Donghae ingin melepas pelukan itu tapi terhalang oleh Hyukjae yang memandangnya penuh permohonan. Pada akhirnya Donghae hanya terdiam dengan berbagai emosi yang mencuat keluar.

"Donghae maafkan kami nak. Maaf. Maaf." Leeteuk terus meminta maaf dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan perlahan dan ragu-ragu Donghae mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di punggung Leeteuk. Membalas pelukannya tapi tidak erat. Terkesan begitu longgar.

"Kami menyayangimu, Hae. Kami tetap menyayangimu." Mendengar itu airmata Donghae turun. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih merindukan dan mengharapkan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Sedari kecil selalu mendapat perlakuan keras membuatnya begitu terbebani. Setelah pengusiran itupun terkadang Donghae berharap bahwa orangtuanya akan kembali dan memeluknya. Kembali tertawa bersamanya. Tapi hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Justru yang didapatnya hanyalah kebencian dan Hyukjae yang tak mengingatnya. Menghancur-leburkan harapan terdalam Donghae. Berulangkali Hyukjae mengatakan kalau orangtua mereka masih menyayangi Donghae tapi Donghae tak percaya. Sekarang, saat mendengar pernyataan itu langsung dari mulut ibunya membuat hati Donghae sesak. Benarkah orangtuanya masih menyayanginya?

"Eomma," panggil Donghae lirih. Leeteuk terkejut mendengarnya untuk sesaat tapi kembali memeluk puteranya dengan lebih erat.

"Ya, Donghae. Ini eomma. Ini eomma."

"Eomma…"

"Ya, sayang. Maafkan kami."

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu menunjukkan sore hari. Donghae sudah memaafkan orangtuanya, tapi masih begitu canggung untuk berinteraksi. Semua kesalahpahaman sudah dijelaskan. Tidak ada lagi masalah di antara mereka. Hyukjae tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengelus kepala Donghae yang tertidur di pangkuannya dan sesekali menciuminya.

"Aku senang kau memaafkan mereka, Hae," ucapnya pelan. Begitu lega saat Donghae bisa berdamai dengan masalalunya.

Leeteuk dan Kangin memperhatikan mereka dari arah dapur. Wajah mereka terlihat gelisah. Kesalahapahaman mereka memang telah berakhir. Mereka juga sudah saling memaafkan. Tapi mengenai hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae… mereka masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Demi Tuhan, mereka kakak dan adik kandung. Mereka tidak bisa bersama. Leeteuk dan Kangin menghampiri kakak beradik itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hae, Hyukie," panggil Leeteuk pelan. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum pada orangtuanya.

"Ya eomma?" Leeteuk bergerak gelisah. Mau tak mau ia harus mengatakannya. Kangin mengangguk memberi isyarat.

"Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan."

"Apa aku harus membangunkan Donghae?" Leeteuk menggeleng. "Tidak usah, biarkan dia tidur. Tampaknya dia lelah." Hyukjae mengangguk. Bersiap mendengar apa yang ingin dibicarakan orangtuanya.

"… Hyukie mengenai hubungan kalian…" Hyukjae terkesiap dan tanpa sadar langsung menggengam erat tangan Donghae. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak. Cepat atau lambat pembicaraan ini pasti akan datang. Hyukjae bersyukur Donghae tertidur kalau tidak Donghae mungkin akan murka dan tanpa basa-basi membawanya pergi. Hyukjae memandang orangtuanya dan tersenyum sendu.

"Eomma, appa, maaf harus mengatakan ini pada kalian. Aku tahu kalian akan kecewa." Hyukjae menatap Donghae lalu kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

"Ijinkan aku tinggal bersama Donghae. Saat ini yang paling dibutuhkan Donghae adalah aku. Jika kalian memisahkanku lagi dari Donghae aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Donghae selanjutnya. Mungkin dia akan berubah menjadi monster," Hyukjae kembali membayangkan saat Donghae begitu murka begitu tak mendapati Hyukjae di manapun. Belum lagi ancaman yang Donghae ucapkan bukanlah sekedar gurauan belaka. Leeteuk dan Kangin terdiam. Mereka juga ingat cerita Kyuhyun mengenai Donghae. Mereka tahu itu adalah kebenaran.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Donghae. Aku akan selalu di sisinya. Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku tak punya pilihan." Hening sejenak.

"Aku akan mengawasi Donghae, aku juga akan membujuknya untuk ke psikiater. Aku ingin dia sembuh dan bisa menemukan kebahagiannya. Aku akan selalu menemaninya karena aku mencintainya terlepas status kami."

"Tapi nak-"

"Aku akan kembali."

"Apa?"

"Suatu saat nanti aku pasti kembali bersama kalian eomma, appa. Jika waktunya tiba, jika saat itu datang… jika Donghae sudah menemukan kebahagiannya dan melepasku… aku pasti kembali." Leeteuk dan Kangin merasa bersalah melihat Hyukjae yang berlinang airmata. Sangat memilukan hati. Bagaimanapun mereka ikut andil dalam permasalahan anak mereka. Kalau saja mereka tak menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Hyukjae memiliki kakak dan orang itu Donghae. Mungkin keadaannya tidak seperti ini sekarang.

"Sayang…"

"Kumohon ijinkan aku pergi eomma, appa. Sesekali mungkin aku akan mengunjungi kalian. Ijinkan aku bersama Donghae. Donghae akan hancur tanpaku dan begitupun aku. Aku pasti kembali, suatu saat nanti aku pasti pulang…" Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menangis tersedu. Airmata Hyukjae menetes mengenai wajah Donghae yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Membangunkan Donghae. Lelaki itu bangun dan seketika memandang tajam Hyukjae yang menangis. Matanya berkilat marah. Siapa yang berani membuat permatanya menangis?!

"Eunhyuk…" Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae. Melihat airmata yang membasahi wajah kekasihnya amarah Donghae memuncak.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? siapa yang berani melukaimu?!" Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, memeluk Donghae erat.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Hae. Sudahlah." Iris Donghae tertuju pada orangtuanya yang duduk bersama mereka.

"Apa kalian yang membuat Eunhyuk menangis?" tanyanya tajam.

"Bukan, Hae. Eomma dan appa tidak membuatku menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa." Donghae tidak berkata apa-apa lagi hanya mengelus punggung Hyukjae lembut.

"Baiklah Hyukie, kami mengerti. Kami hargai keputusanmu. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan kembali." Kangin mengusap kepala Hyukjae dan tersenyum sendu. Keputusan yang sulit memang tapi inilah satu-satunya jalan. Jika mereka memisahkan Donghae kembali, semua akan bertambah buruk. Setidaknya mereka percaya pada Hyukjae. Mereka percaya suatu saat nanti keluarga mereka akan utuh kembali. Seperti dulu. Hanya menunggu waktu. Mereka juga berharap Hyukjae bisa menemukan kebahagiannya. Hyukjae juga menanggung beban berat di hatinya.

"Berjanjilah kau juga akan menemukan kebahagianmu." Leeteuk mencium kening Hyukjae dan segera berlalu bersama suaminya. Donghae memandangnya tak mengerti. Airmata Hyukjae kembali turun.

"Sayang kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae khawatir. Hyukjae menggeleng. Mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi-"

"Hae… aku akan ikut bersamamu ke manapun. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan hidup bersamamu, bawa aku." Hyukjae menangkup pipi Donghae dan menciumnya lembut. Donghae membalasnya tak kalah lembut. Menyalurkan cintanya untuk sang terkasih.

"Ya Eunhyuk, kau akan hidup bersamaku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Inilah akhirnya. Hyukjae akan pergi bersama Donghae. Terus berada di sisi Donghae. Menemaninya. Hingga Donghae bisa melepasnya suatu saat nanti. Hingga Donghae bisa menemukan kebahagiannya. Hyukjae akan selalu ada di sana. Hyukjae tidak menyesal samasekali. Biarkan dia mencintai Donghae dengan caranya sendiri. Memiliki Donghae dengan caranya sendiri. Hingga waktu itu akan datang.

"Kau milikku, Hyukjae."

.

.

.

END

Halo, saya kembali membawa chapter terakhir fanfik ini.

Menurut saya endingnya bisa dibilang 50% happy end, 50% sad end. Happy karena mereka bisa bersama dan sad karena suatu saat nanti Hyukjae pasti kembali pulang (atau mungkin samasekali gak pulang haha).

Maaf jika endingnya begitu mengecewakan. Sejujurnya saya juga tidak puas dengan kemampuan saya ini. Sekali lagi maaf jika mengecewakan.

Dan maaf jika alurnya terasa begitu cepat, saya buru-buru mengerjakannya. Jadi kalau banyak typo berseliweran abaikan saja ya. Saya khilaf :3

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mendukung dan setia mereview ff saya ini #deepbow

Maaf tidak saya sebutkan satu-satu tapi percayalah review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya. Jadi sudikah kiranya kalian kembali memberikan review? Oh iya, no sequel ya. Mohon pengertiannya.

Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa.


End file.
